Shadows on the Horizon
by Solvdrage
Summary: For too long, the world has been languishing under the horrors of 'The Greater Good' and small-e evil! Sure there's a delightful amount of backstabbing, deeply-ingrained hatreds, paranoia, and smutty literature, but there isn't any proper Capital-E Evil! But Evil always finds a way...and we have two promising candidates! Evil!Naruto/Evil!Hinata Subordinates with Benefits Harem Poll
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves experiencing a gloriously peaceful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the citizens were blissfully ignoring the fact that their home's economy was built around murder and sabotage. There was one citizen; however, that was having a wretchedly chaotic day.

Toryou Mizuki was having an absolutely hellish morning.

He had been poisoned at breakfast and on his way to a drop for his client had fallen into a clever, painful, and sadly nonlethal trap. It had been something so simple that he had been embarrassed to miss seeing it. Then, he realized that had been the _genius_ of the trap. Mizuki hadn't been expecting something so simple and had let his guard down. The trap had simply been a flurry of senbon launched when Mizuki had hit a tripwire. The sheer number of projectiles had ensured that he'd been put into a near-death state due to the senbon hitting one of the specific nerves in his neck.

"Morning, Mizuki," a young voice said in greeting. Mizuki would have shouted a series of vicious insults at the mocking triumph in the bastard's voice if he hadn't been gagged and groggy from his forceful reawakening. Instead, he settled for a feral growl.

"Either you're not a morning person or you're still annoyed about the whole poison thing," the blond-headed owner of the voice said glibly as he emerged from a shadowed alcove in the warehouse.

If there was one person Toryou Mizuki hated above all others in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was an annoying brat who caused no end of trouble for the village. He was a prankster and overall delinquent. Worse, Uzumaki Naruto was…

"Careful, Mizuki-_sensei_. You're coming awful close to some serious legal issues," Naruto said with mocking emphasis on Mizuki's 'honorific'. "You know what the penalty for breaking the Old Man's law is…can't go blabbing about what the seal on my stomach contains to just anyone now, can we?"

"What?" Mizuki weakly asked through his gag, surprise and the poison.

"The Kyūbi, the Fox, the October 10th Disaster…the Suck-up…" Naruto explained casually. "But that's not why we're having this chat."

Mizuki trembled with rage. "What do you want, demon?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the venom in Mizuki's voice. "As you are no doubt aware, I'm not very popular with the village. There are a few people who have accepted me…encouraged me…maybe even love me like family. You made a gigantic mistake. You messed with the person I care about above all others."

"Iruka knows and probably hates you," the stupidly cruel teacher attempted a psychological jab.

"That explains everything! What a diabolical plot! Iruka's trying to sabotage my life by paying my grocery bills! _That sadistic bastard!"_

"**Fuck you!"** Mizuki shouted in a seething and uncontrolled rage. "Is this all a game to you?"

"No, Mizuki. This isn't a game. Messing with Sakura's head in between classes is a game. This is simply a lesson of why you shouldn't have made your gigantic mistake. This could have all been avoided if you had just left Iruka-sensei alone on his date with Kaori-san."

"You poisoned me, kidnapped me, and tortured me because I messed with that goody-two-shoe's _date?"_ Mizuki managed to express a surprising amount of shock and annoyance through his gag.

"Just the last two. I wanted to get your employer's opinion on my poisons. Give a bit of a show," Naruto explained. "The reason for the torture and kidnapping isn't because you messed with the date. You were trying to mess with Iruka-sensei's happiness. I won't allow anything to happen to Iruka-sensei's happiness."

"I've seen your face! There isn't any way you'll get away with this! Finally, the Hokage will finish what the Fourth should have done all those years ago!" Mizuki roared as best he could with a leather strap in his mouth.

"Actually, I'll get off scot free, if a bit 'traumatized'. It isn't every day I find one of my beloved teachers tortured and murdered by the vile, horrible, well-paid smuggler gang that double-crossed him…" Naruto gave his sob story. The Jinchūriki suddenly turned to the shadows to his left. "They _are_ well paid, aren't they?"

The person who emerged from the shadows wasn't exactly who Naruto had been expecting. He had been expecting one of the shady civilians who populated the South End of the village. Instead of a burly heavily-tattooed man with connections to Gato the shipping magnate/underworld boss, the mousy and modest Hyūga Hinata emerged from the shadows. "Of course they are well paid. I _am_ a Hyūga, after all."

Naruto knew the perfect phrase to accurately and articulately surmise his surprise at the reveal. "Dafuq?"

"I am not who you were expecting?" Hinata asked with a grin.

"No, I think it's safe to say that you've surprised me." Naruto shrugged. "Double 'cause you didn't stutter."

"You're wearing a shirt." Naruto blinked at Hinata's statement. The Hyūga girl continued her explanation. "You got me flustered that day."

"Flustered?" Naruto asked. His mind wasn't catching up to what Hinata was saying. "I thought girls on…ly…"

Hinata nodded with an amused gleam in her vaguely pupil-less light lavender eyes. The two Genin-in-training stood silently as Naruto processed the new information. The fact that Mizuki was still in the room howling in impotent rage less than three feet away was completely ignored.

"I thought the girls only liked Sasuke," Naruto added a bit lamely.

"Ew," Hinata whispered and shook her head. "He reminds me too much of the arrogant fools in my clan. If I wanted a dark-haired, brooding, pretty-boy loon, I could have my pick of any Hyūga in my clan. They couldn't say no, I do hold their lives in my hand."

Naruto hummed with a mix of surprise and approval. "Not what I expected. You always struck me as shy, dark, and a bit of a weirdo."

Hinata flushed with angry embarrassment. Naruto noticed the dangerous territory he had entered and decided to quickly attempt to fix the situation. "Nothing wrong with shy! It's just…all this seems a bit out of character."

"What do you really know about me?" Hinata countered. Naruto was relieved to hear what seemed to be a natural state of gentleness in the voice. _'Maybe she's as fucked up as I am,'_ Naruto thought.

"Not much. You keep to yourself, work hard, and don't chase after Sasuke. I've never noticed much about you because you just seem to disappear into the background."

Hinata nodded approvingly. "Good. I want to disappear a bit. We're shinobi not samurai or the 'knights' of the Southern Continent. If someone as observant as you can't notice me, then everything is going according to plan."

"I'm still here!" Mizuki unleashed a muffled scream through his leather gag.

"Shush," Naruto said dismissively without taking his attention off Hinata. "Important people are talking."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. The sound brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"So, what is your plan?" Naruto asked. Hinata wagged a finger at Naruto. "Right, dumb question. I don't know or trust you enough to reveal my plans. Same goes for you."

The Hyūga heiress smiled and gripped the edges of her beige baggy jacket. "I do like you enough to tell you one of my goals."

"I'm all ears," Naruto responded as he decided that he had a new card to play in his 'mess with Sakura and Sasuke's fangirls heads' game.

"My goal is very similar to yours. The happiness and safety of the person I love more than anyone else. You are doing this for Iruka-sensei," Hinata motioned towards Mizuki as she explained. "I'm doing everything I can for my sister, Hanabi."

"Who threatened her?" Naruto asked.

"My clan. A few years ago, I discovered they were entertaining a request to marry Hanabi to the sons of one of the Kōshaku of the Land of Fire. Hanabi was only five at the time and the son was thirteen! I have been aware of the Clan's cruelty for years. They had threatened to seal me and banish me to the Cadet Branch several times. For a while, I had been willing to accept that fate if it meant protecting Hanabi. When I heard of their latest cruelty, I had enough. I realized that I couldn't protect my precious sister if I lost all power."

Naruto was wearing an ear-splitting grin that looked for all the world as if it was powered by the demonic-entity residing inside of him. "So, how did you get out of that situation?"

Naruto had been so enthralled by the conversation and mulling over Hinata's motivations and actions that he had failed to realize that she had crossed the distance and was now an arm's length away. She gently put a finger against Naruto's lips and 'shh'd' the young man. "Not with an audience."

'_Does she have _any _idea that she just handed my hormones a dozen soldier pills? Naruto…that was the second dumb question you've asked about Hinata today. As smart as she is…_of course _she knows what she's doing. Brilliant, seductive, _cheater,' Naruto grumbled in his head.

"Oh right, the bastard. Got a question…does the gang you employ set people on fire?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded mirthfully. "They do." Mizuki's fear was radiating off him like heat off of a stovetop. Naruto's poison was still affecting him completely. There was no way he could use enough chakra to use even the Rope-Escape Jutsu. Worse, what little chakra he could feel was disrupted by his rather abrupt reawakening from the near-death state Naruto had put him in.

"Miss Hyūga," Naruto began grandly. "Would you like to go on an impromptu date?"

"You _are_ the only boy who doesn't disgust or annoy me…" Hinata paused theatrically. "I accept."

Naruto whooped and leapt into the air. It was for show…mostly. There had been a few times he had _legitimately_ asked Haruno Sakura on a date. She had violently rejected Naruto. Naruto had from then on been a bit wary of females. He thought they were all crazy in some way. Hinata had actually provided more evidence supporting Naruto's theory.

There was one key difference with Hinata. She was crazy in the same way he was.

"You just made my day." Naruto calmed down and called off his act. "I promise you, Miss Hyūga, that our date will be one of the hottest Konoha has seen in a long time."

"That was an _awful_ pun," Hinata laughed. "So, how are we going to do this? We can't use Katon Jutsus, even if we knew any, because I know that none of the other smugglers are shinobi."

Naruto walked past Mizuki whistling a jaunty tune. He grabbed a small cask and returned to Hinata. "May I offer your ladyship this fine vintage?"

"An excellent choice," Hinata answered with every ounce of formality and grace that her years of training in etiquette had provided. She accepted the cask of oil and walked over to Mizuki. "Sensei, my agents _warned you_. The Hyūga gave you ever opportunity to avoid…complications. You have been skimming off the top. Do you really think _Gato_ could protect you from the mightiest clan in Konoha?"

Mizuki knew in that moment he was dead. "H-How did you find out?"

Hinata didn't respond and simply dumped the cask of oil onto the bound and destroyed Mizuki. She turned to Naruto who was approaching with a box of matches. The quiet and enjoyable moment was suddenly shattered by a scream. Strangely, it was not from the doomed Chūnin.

"Burn 'um masta! Buuuuuurn!"

Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan and Naruto whirled around to the source of the voice. Once again, he was encountered by something he hadn't been expecting. The voice was created by a small group of strange brown creatures. Each of the six creatures had a bat-like nose set above a large fanged mouth. There were several horns protruding from their leathery skin that was halfway between a lizard and a pig. The eyes glowed a malevolent yellow, but in a bout of contradiction had an air of naïve stupidity to them. Hinata and Naruto noticed that their bat-like ears were moving independently of each other. In a way, the wagging of the ears was similar to how a dog wagged its tail.

"Burn?" One of the little imps asked eagerly as he clambered over his fellow.

"Well, Hinata, should we give our new audience what they want?" Naruto asked as he reached for a kunai.

"If they promise to leave us alone on our _date_," Hinata huffed. "We're about to kill Mizuki for skimming off the top _and_ interrupting a date. And he's more-or-less a person. Imagine what we'll do to _you!"_

"Oh! My withered, cruel, black heart is just _quivering_ with anticipation at the horrible, completely-out-of-proportion, **Evil** retaliation you two will come up with!" An aged voice said excitedly.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick glance. The Hyūga girl nodded quickly and Naruto lit one of the matches. The Jinchūriki tossed the lit match over his shoulder. Mizuki screamed as he was consumed by the flames. The fire illuminated the warehouse and revealed the ancient source of the new voice. Superficially, the speaker resembled the other imp-like creatures. The speaker was clearly ancient and walked with a stoop. He was also the only one to be wearing any form of clothing. He, the old creature was clearly male, had a sackcloth and leather cloak over a blood-red habit. A stick was attached to his back and a glowing crystal hung from said stick.

"You have three seconds to start explaining who you are, because we have a lot of oil left," Naruto said darkly.

"What a magnificent growl! Oh, it is so _wonderful_ to have such promising candidates! Truly, Evil runs in your veins! And allow me to introduce myself and this motley collection of idiots! I am Gnarl, Minion Master, Overlord Recruiter, seal-murder enthusiast, and Loyal Servant of All That is Dark and Evil. The vicious, but moronic, creatures here are the Minions."

"Seal-murder enthusiast?" Naruto balked.

"They may look cute," Hinata said in a disturbingly even voice. "But they can look into your souls. They also make nice coats, which is a bonus."

Gnarl nodded approvingly. "Such a promising pair of candidates! We must leave before all this delightful screaming attracts an annoying horde of do-gooders! I can explain everything back at the Tower!"

"We do need to get out of here," Hinata pointed out.

Naruto nodded and leveled a dark and vicious glare at the Minion Master. "If you attempt _anything_, I'll skin you alive and make you into a rug."

"Now, _that_ is a quality threat! The quiver in my withered black heart has migrated to my bowels! I haven't been this excited since the Fourth Overlord sacked the capital city of the 'Glorious Empire'!" Gnarl exclaimed as he put air quotes around 'Glorious Empire'.

"What will you be explaining?" Hinata demanded an explanation in her most authoritative voice.

"About how you two are sufficiently Evil to be considered worthy of the title of Overlord!" Gnarl explained with a dark smile. He tapped on a strange rune-covered stone. "Giblet! Open a portal!"

The small stone began to warm up, independently of the Mizuki-fueled bonfire on the other side of the warehouse. A small pillar of light appeared and the Minions happily jumped into it.

"Do you really think we could be this 'Overlord'?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely!" Gnarl answered eagerly. _'A shame that there can only be _one _Overlord…but who knows…Evil always finds a way…'_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm aware this is _exactly_ the same as what I posted in Solvdrage's 2014 Plot ADHD Asylum. I tried expanding this to the size of my usual chapters, but what I had was too good of an ending point. Chapter Two should be up already (or very shortly). I'll start showing off the development and the first phases of Naruto and Hinata's Evil Plans!

Please Review. Reviews are life!


	2. Chapter 2

Gnarl was truly impressed by the two candidates. They were truly brimming with Evil Energy! The ancient Minion Master wasn't sure which of the two possible Overlords filled his bowels with uncontrollable spasms of raw terror more! Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata were not only sufficiently devious and driven, but they had impeccable legacies of Evil! Oh, how Gnarl longed to see what horrors and atrocities they would unleash upon this unsuspecting world!

'_All those fools working for the 'Greater Good' have no idea what's coming! The new Overlord will sweep aside their delusions and expose all the little evil they do in order them to remain blissfully ignorant!'_

The maleficent little creature strolled towards the Library where the Candidates were studying on the Legacy of Evil. Gnarl was pleased that the possible Overlords had taken such a shine to the Netherworld Tower. Yes, Evil had revealed Itself in two of the most promising candidates since the "Overlad" inherited his Dark Father's position.

'_Ah, those were the Bad Old Days…'_ Gnarl thought nostalgically. He missed those days and how the Netherworld Tower bustled with energy! The Minions attempting to drill like the Legionnaires of the 'Glorious Empire', Mortis perfecting his necromantic arts, Kelda and Queen Fay attempting to murder Gnarl for watching them in the baths! It had been such an evil near-apocalypse!

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Gnarl's black, shriveled, husk of a heart clenched and dove for cover at the hideous echoing of a Proper Evil Laugh. The aged Hellspawn willed his ancient bones to move as he entered the Library. Uzumaki Naruto was cackling with the proper mix of madness, ambition, and control that were hallmarks of a potential Overlord.

The Minion Master turned his attention to Hinata. The Byakugan Princess's reaction to Naruto's Evil Laughter would be a test of her worth as an Overlord Candidate as well. If she showed the wrong kind of revulsion, fear, or any signs of Goodness…well…then she was fit for little better than Mistress status. Gnarl was pleased to see Hinata staring at Naruto with a mix of savvy, admiration, and lust. As the truly self-aware Brown Minion looked closer, he noticed a very important detail! The gears in the Hyūga Beauty's head were turning. She was hatching an Evil Plot! _'Several, if I'm not senile after all these centuries!'_

Yes! There were several plans in motion now! He quickly turned to appraise Naruto. They were both plotting! The sheer overwhelming deviousness and Evil Scheming in the air was crushing Gnarl's black shroud that served as his soul-equivalent. Yes, Evil was finding its way!

"Greetings Overlord and Overlady (in training)! I see that Evil has found suitable vessels to envelop the world in Darkness!" Gnarl announced eagerly.

"These writings…I've figured out how to graduate the Academy now!" Naruto declared. "The Steel Doppelganger spell is my ticket to power and influence!"

Hinata saw the question bubbling its way forth from Gnarl's brain. "Your role, _Gnarl, _is to advise and tutor us. Doubt is not your role. Naruto-kun and I will need to work within the Shinobi System until we have secured shinobi servants. How many Overlords have reigned during the Shinobi Era?"

'_Oh, that is the cruel steel of an Overlord! I had doubts about you, Hyūga Hinata, but you resemble __**her**__ more and more!" _Gnarl rejoiced as Hinata's malice leaked through into her command. "In the current era of fragile, hideous, 'greater good' and 'lesser evil' fueled peace…no true Overlords have risen to power. Uchiha Madara came close, but that wanker lacked a few crucial elements to become True Evil! One, he was far too emo with his whole 'Uzumaki Mito friendzoned me and only wants to ravage Senju Hashirama!' and 'My clan likes making money and living comfortably more than dying while charging into frontal assaults!' shtick! His plans had no true ambition! A shame, he had the power and was evil…the brat just couldn't take that next step into Evil!"

Naruto smirked at the image of Uchiha Madara not being good enough for an Uzumaki woman. He would have to rub that in Sasuke's face later. "Minions can easily slaughter the mustered soldiers of the Daimyos and overwhelm most Genin with numbers. Chūnin and Jonin level shinobi…would butcher them. It would be a waste of our current limited resources to send our minions against advanced shinobi. Hinata and I will work within the system for a time to gain ninja lackeys."

"Ah, you are thinking like True Overlords! Now, I think it's time for more training in magic and Minion Control! Follow me; we have a good bit of work to do!" Gnarl suggested.

The two budding Masters of Evil shook their heads. "We have been here for almost eight hours. There are people who might be getting suspicious of our absence. Naruto-kun and I will return as soon as we have made sure no one suspects our involvement in Mizuki's demise."

Gnarl ran a gnarled finger along his jaw. "A wise course of action, milady. We are not in a good position yet. Do you have any orders for your sufficiently groveling slaves while you are gone?"

"We're going to need more Minions. I've seen some of those worm things in the area around our tower. Slaughter them and begin harvesting life-force. If Hinata and I are going to conquer the world, we're going to need a very large army," Naruto commanded.

"As you command, sire!" Gnarl acknowledged. "Do you require anything else?"

"Not at this time," Hinata confirmed. The two prospective Overlords headed for a portal that Giblet had recently created. It was a much safer exit and was nowhere near the site of Mizuki's highly satisfying murder.

"We're going to need a story about where we were," Naruto said as the pair exited the portal.

"Simple, you begged and/or bribed me to help you with your chakra control. The Bunshin no Jutsu has been giving you fits despite how hard you work." Hinata was so different than Naruto had originally thought. She had been shy, dark, and weird. Now, she was still dark. It was just that Hinata had revealed herself to be confident and very, very hot.

"Heh, the Byakugan really gives you an advantage in finding things out. Must be nice," Naruto admitted.

"The Byakugan is a gift. I also didn't mind paying attention to you," Hinata said coyly.

The Jinchūriki smiled broadly at Hinata's flirtatious declaration. "So, when you say that I'm the only boy who doesn't disgust you is that in our age group or…"

"Or…" Hinata confirmed. She laughed as Naruto stumbled in shock. He giggled perversely at the though.

"What if they ask us about Mizuki?" Naruto asked while his upper-body mind was still capable of functioning.

"As you said when we removed him, we'll be suitably traumatized. Most of the Academy staff believes me to be a shy and emotional young woman. If they put Mizuki's murder and our training together, we can say you were comforting me…"

"I'm more than willing to provide _physical_ comfort," Naruto promised suggestively.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, but quickly pouted. "Maybe _later_. We have some shinobi heading our way."

"Damn it! Don't they have a concept of _timing?_ Who are they?" Naruto hissed.

"It looks like Chiasa-san from my clan and a Chūnin I don't recognize," Hinata reported.

Naruto nodded. "At least we look the part. They won't have any trouble believing we've been training."

The Hyūga Heiress nodded as the two shinobi ran up to the children. "Hinata-sama! Oh thank goodness you are alright!" Chiasa exclaimed. The term 'goodness' annoyed the two current incarnations of Evil, but they hid it well. Instead, Naruto was wearing a mask of clueless ignorance. Hinata looked for all the world like a concerned, but shy little girl.

"Is something wrong, Chiasa-san? Did something happen at home?" Hinata acted beautifully. Naruto could easily believe she was concerned about her clan.

'_Though, on some levels, I guess she is. I mean, Hinata did mention she cared a lot about her sister. I know I care about Iruka-sensei. Hinata and I might be Evil, but that doesn't mean we can't love…'_ Naruto realized.

"Hinata-sama, I have terrible news. While you were...independently training, one of your teachers was brutally murdered!"

"Murdered?" Naruto and Hinata shouted, completely unintentionally, at the same time.

The other Chūnin, whose name neither Overlord had any desire to know, nodded. "Mizuki-sensei was burned alive. The early medical exam found a poison in his blood. All the evidence points to a drug habit and a deal that went south."

"I-I don't know what to say!" Hinata gasped and covered her mouth in 'shock'. Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder in a sham act of comfort. He really wanted to give his very attractive co-conspirator a high five.

"Did you catch whoever did it?" Naruto snapped. "These scumbags killed a member of our village! A _Chūnin!"_

Chiasa nodded. "The Hokage sent ANBU and other forces into the Warehouse District. The second your father knew what was happening, he sent search parties to locate you, Hinata-sama."

"Hokage-sama was concerned about you as well, Uzumaki-san. We have been searching for you as well. I must say that you two were very difficult to find."

Naruto looked to Hinata and chewed his lip. The two shinobi believed that Naruto was still shell-shocked by the news of Mizuki's death. "Hinata was helping me with my Bunshin issue…well…I sucked at it and couldn't get anything right so…"

"So, I suggested to Naruto-kun that we…that we move further away from the village. There was a stream perfect for practicing water walking in Training Ground Thirty-Seven. I…I had no idea we were worrying the entire village," Hinata explained.

"We are just glad you are safe," Chiasa said genuinely. Hinata nodded numbly. After a few empty but comforting words from the shinobi, Naruto and Hinata separated. The Chūnin escorted Naruto the entire way back to his apartment.

"Where is Iruka-sensei? Is he okay?" Naruto asked and was completely genuine in his concern. Iruka was one of a few people he truly cared for.

"Umino Iruka is fine. He's currently with Mizuki's…former girlfriend and family. I'm sure he will be by to check on you tonight," the Chūnin reported. Naruto nodded and thanked the man.

He waited several minutes before attempting to use the magic Gnarl said he had an instinctive ability to use. At first, he tried molding magic like Chakra, but he only grasped at threads. "Why isn't this working? I'm the Overlord! I should be mastering this already!"

"**You should, but you are not thinking like an Overlord, sire. Come, I will help you…master…"**

"What the heeeeellllllllll?" Naruto yelled as he felt his consciousness being drawn somewhere else. He arrived in the last place he expected: a sewer. "This better not be my own mind…"

"**I am afraid it is, Overlord." **Naruto realized the source of the voice. He looked around and saw the giant bars of a prison. The Kyūbi had decided to finally make direct contact with Naruto.

The Uzumaki had actually known he was the container of the Kyūbi for about a year and a half. Occasionally, he would receive glimpses of battle and anger. At first, the thought it was bad dreams brought about by semi-expired milk or eating too late at night. That theory went away when the Kyūbi flashed in his mind and called his name. It was kinda creepy having a living embodiment of rage and destruction add 'sama' to his name.

Didn't mean Naruto wasn't appreciative.

"So, you're the Nine-tailed Fox," Naruto said with his arms crossed. The gloom on the other side of the prison cell evaporated. The Kyūbi was revealed in its full glory. Kyūbi was massive, even beyond some of the stories Naruto had heard. Its fur was a brilliant orange, which was a shade Naruto could heartily approve!

"**I am, Overlord."** The Kyūbi actually bowed. Naruto felt his ego swell. If the Bijū that beat the hell out of Konoha respected him, then he could do anything.

"Why are you being so respectful?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. _'I know I'm going to be the Overlord, but the Kyūbi is a Bijū.'_

"**You are the Overlord." **The Kyūbi's tone was incredulous. It literally couldn't understand why the Overlord wasn't accepting his natural position as master. **"Has Gnarl the Minion Master not informed you of the history of the Overlords?"**

"No, I get the impression Gnarl is holding back on info. The entire time Hinata and I were studying, he was trying to get us to hate each other."

"**We are instruments of Evil. That is only natural. It is also his basic directives to ensure that there is only one Overlord. You and the Hyūga girl have lineages that are connected to the past Overlords, but they are competing lineages. Naruto-sama, your lineages are greater than you know…"**

Naruto stared up at the Kyūbi and crossed his arms. "Well, I have about two hours before Iruka-sensei gets here. Start filling me in on my lineage."

"**If you would permit me, Overlord, I must go further back and include my own lineage as well."** Naruto nodded. He was enjoying the sense of power having a force of nature be subservient to his will. **"This tale begins thousands of years ago, before even I knew True Life. It begins…with the Tower Heart…"**

* * *

Hinata returned to her Clan's ancient home. Her welcome was warm, but wary from the Cadet members. The Main branch families were far less welcoming. Hinata could not blame them. She, after all, had set up some serious blackmail on each of the power brokers in her clan.

And she was determined to keep the Elders aware that it was _her _clan.

'_I suppose my handling of the Hyūga Clan led Gnarl to me. I wonder if that little imp knows about the poisoning of Elder Yoshinori,'_ Hinata thought to herself. It had been Hinata's first poisoning. Yoshinori had always had an unnatural fixation on Hinata and her precious sister, Hanabi. The Overlady could not abide such filth threatening to defile or corrupt Hanabi. So, she secretly had poisoned him, but continuously fed him the antidote. Her masterstroke had been to gradually withdraw the antidote. Every doctor had simply believed that Yoshinori's poor health habits had finally caught up to him. Hinata's least favorite relative had died in agony over the course of a few months.

'_I'll need to dance on his grave later…maybe I should invite Naruto-kun?' _Hinata idly made plans.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

Hanabi's voice lifted Hinata's spirits. The only person in the Hyūga Clan, perhaps all of Konoha, that Hinata truly cared about was Hanabi. If Hinata's little sister did not for some unfathomable reason actually like the Hyūga Clan and the cursed grounds of the Clan Compound, Hinata would have burned it and ninety-five percent of the Clan to death in their sleep. There was also the complication of Konoha retaliating and killing Hinata. Gnarl and the Netherworld Tower _had_ given Hinata a safe haven to retreat to. Thus, the only bulwark between the Hyūga Clan and being murdered as they dreamed of success, purity, and power, was the whims of a seven-year-old girl.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan. How was your day?" Hinata asked as she took her sister's hand.

"Kinda scary. I heard there were some bad guys who did bad things earlier," Hanabi explained to her sister.

Hinata didn't respond with words. She responded with a heartfelt hug. "I'll keep you safe…from the whole world if I have to."

"Don't worry, Onee-sama. I'm going to be a ninja too! We'll keep each other safe."

The elder Hyūga sister simply hugged her beloved little sister tighter. _'I will definitely be dancing on Yoshinori's grave later tonight.'_

* * *

"What is the Tower Heart?" Naruto asked. He was surprised Gnarl hadn't mentioned something that seemed to be that important. _'Or maybe that was a lesson he was about to start…'_

"**The Tower Heart was an ancient artifact of unrivaled magical power. Overlords have always drawn on its power to fuel their conquests and ambitions. As ages passed, the Tower Heart became aware of the universe. Evil had empowered it for so long that it too became bent to the Overlord's will. Thousands of years ago, the world was dominated by the Eighteenth Overlord and his terrible magics empowered the Tower Heart on a level unseen since the Third Overlord; Lord of the Abyss. Eventually, his madness allowed his iron grip on his slaves and subjects to lessen. There was a great rebellion and a collection of "Heroes" empowered by several deities assaulted the Tower. Evil reached almost unheard levels of power thanks to the war and death. In that moment, the Tower Heart gained the ability to remember. **_**I **_**gained the ability to remember. The Tower Heart, my grandfather for a lack of a better term, was too powerful to be destroyed. The deities and heroes were forced to enact a powerful ritual that was meant 'purify' the Tower Heart."**

Naruto usually didn't have such a great attention span, but even he was totally focused on the Kyūbi's tale. "I take it the ritual didn't really work."

"**Correct, master. The Dark Tower, with the Tower Heart at its core, became a verdant and monolithic tree: the Shinju or "God Tree". The people worshiped the Shinju to celebrate the defeat of the Eighteenth Overlord. As Gnarl was and is fond of saying, 'Evil always finds a way', and I remember the Tower Heart seeking to find a way to return to an Overlord's service. The influence of my 'grandfather' was subtle at first. It slowly corrupted the people into fighting each other. War resumed, and the Shinju was fed by the blood spilled in the chaos. The energy of the spirit mixed with the energy of the physical world, and chakra was born. Soon, it was time to bring forth a New Overlord. Every thousand years, the Tower Heart had the Shinju produce a single fruit. The 'Chakra Fruit' tempted thousands with unlimited power, but the fear of godhood kept the weak away. There was not anyone connected to the will of Evil for several cycles…until Ōtsutsuki Kaguya succumbed to the whispers of the Tower Heart. She ate the Fruit! For a time, she was still enthralled by Good. But Evil is patient! Soon, Kaguya embraced her role as Overlord. Evil was back!"**

"Not for long, I guess," Naruto interrupted. The Kyūbi nodded at Naruto. "Figures."

"**Kaguya's two sons were born with her powerful chakra. They were also born Good and resisted their mother. Evil refused to be contained, but was defeated. We underestimated the abilities of Hagoromo and Hamura. Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, sealed Overlady Kaguya into the moon and split the Tower Heart, which had combined with Kaguya into a form known as the Jūbi, into Nine Tailed Beasts."**

"The Sage of Six Paths did all that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**Yes. The Bijū have been seeking out Overlords for ages, but none have been worthy…until you and the Hyūga woman. It is finally time for the Overlord to come forward!"**

"That's pretty badass," Naruto admitted. "So, what is my lineage and how does it compare to Hinata's?"

"**I can sense the lineage of the Fourth, Tenth, and Eighteenth Overlords within you. That is a powerful claim to the Towers of the Overlord," **the living Tower Heart Shard informed the blonde-haired Overlad. **"Naruto-sama, the most recent branches of your family tree are impressive as well. The Uzumaki blood in your veins has a direct connection to Ōtsutsuki Kaguya's descendants! Your father and mother were powerful shinobi as well."**

"M-My parents?" Naruto forced out. This was information he needed. The knowledge that had been denied to him was the kindling of a power rage. "Tell me everything!"

"**I was there…and you are not the first Uzumaki to contain me…" **The Kyūbi recalled his memories of Naruto's birth. He told his Overlord everything, from the fact that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were his parents to the role an Uchiha played in attempting to murder Naruto and the indignities his mother had suffered.

"The world will **burn** for the crimes committed against me!" Naruto roared and Evil Chakra mixed with Dark Magic erupted behind him.

"**I offer my service, Overlord!"** The Kyūbi swore.

"Then _bend your knee."_ Naruto shook with rage. He had no idea where the words and authority were coming from. It felt as if it was his birthright. _'It probably is. I am the __**Overlord!'**_

The Kyūbi complied. **"I, Kurama, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, swear myself to the service of Evil in the name of the Overlord."**

"What is Hinata's lineage? You have not obeyed me yet."

"**Delay your wrath, my Overlord**," Kurama pleaded. **"Overlady Hyūga can trace her lineage directly to Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. She is also distantly related to the Sixth and Ninth Overlords. I do not have time to tell you more, my master. Your favored person has arrived…"**

Naruto snapped to the real world and donned a mask of mourning. It was easy given Kurama's revelations about his parents, but it would be easy to convince Iruka-sensei it was about Mizuki. The teacher and the student had fooled the world into thinking they were on friendly terms.

Naruto slowly opened the door and smiled at Iruka. Despite the Overlad's supreme rage, he was truly glad to see Iruka-sensei. Umino Iruka was one of the few legitimately genuine and kind people in the world.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…I wish I had been here sooner," Iruka said in complete seriousness and without an iota of deceit or falsehood. "Mizuki's family and Tsubaki were devastated. They begged me to stay for a while. Then there was the debriefing with the investigators…"

Naruto nodded and recognized that Iruka was beginning his apology. If it was anyone else, Naruto would have been annoyed by their excuses. Iruka…never made excuses. He was just _good._ It was sad that one of Naruto's few precious people was on the opposite side of the Metaphysical and Ideological divide.

"Mizuki was one of your best friends…" Naruto mentioned offhandedly. "I'm just glad you're here."

"You need me here," Iruka declared. "I do have something to make up for my tardiness…ramen from Ichiraku."

The Overlord-in-Training's face lit up at the prospect of his favorite food. "When the world is mine, you will be the next Daimyo of the Land of Fire!"

Iruka laughed at Naruto's declaration and patted the boy on the head. The teacher had no way of knowing that Naruto was _completely serious_ and already was planning ways to install Iruka as the ruler of Hi no Kuni.

"Death is never easy," Iruka began. "It always helps to have someone beside you acting as support. I wish I had gotten a bit more support after the Kyūbi attack…I know how difficult it can be and I don't want you to suffer alone like I did."

"T-Thank you," Naruto responded. He was really emotional. Once again, Iruka had shown Naruto kindness almost the entire world had denied him.

The pair talked for a while about Mizuki. Naruto revealed nothing, but was glad Iruka was so willing to reach out to him. Eventually, conversation was steered towards Naruto's 'training' with Hinata.

"She's been trying to see why my chakra control is so bad. We've come to an…understanding about helping each other out. I'll help her train with taijutsu that isn't her clan's, and she'll help me with chakra control."

Iruka was trying his best not to laugh. Naruto saw Iruka's struggle and glared at his friend and teacher. He also was trying not to blush at the thought of Hinata. She had been quite suggestive near the end of their conversation. "Well, yeah, I get it!"

"I'm glad you noticed. As future Hokage, you'll have to be aware of details…" Iruka teased.

"Laugh it up Iruka-sensei. Laugh it up," Naruto grumbled. Iruka smiled and turned the conversation to other fare.

Eventually, Iruka said his goodbyes. Naruto was glad for the time he spent with Iruka. Truly, the Academy teacher was one of the few the Overlad would burn the world for. Time passed, and Naruto's attention returned to Kurama.

"Kurama, you mentioned that the Tower Heart was one of the keys to the power of the Overlords. Hinata and I will be at a big disadvantage without it," Naruto mentioned to the Bijū dwelling within him.

"**Fortunately, the Tower Heart ejected shards of itself before its Jūbi form was sealed away. They are nowhere near as powerful as the original Tower Heart, but if they could be harnessed and combined…"**

"If I remember, you are a living shard of the Tower Heart…" Naruto let the insinuation hang in the air. "Could you be used to rebuild the Tower Heart?"

The Kyūbi no Kitsune was silent for a moment. **"Perhaps master…I am primarily the chakra of the Jūbi, but some of the ancient magic remains. A specific ritual **_**might**_** be able to siphon away just my magic. I do not require it to exist and it would better serve you, my Overlord."**

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk with Hinata and Gnarl about it. I wish I could talk to Gnarl right now…"

"**You can, my lord. Gnarl is an ancient creature that has always been bound to the Tower Heart. As a piece of it, I can communicate with Gnarl,"** Kurama informed his master.

"Call to him," Naruto ordered.

"_Master? Is that you?"_ Gnarl responded telepathically.

"I'm here, Gnarl. I have a new mission for the minions. We need to locate the Tower Heart Shards," Naruto commanded.

"_Of course, that is a wise course of action. Overlord, if I may ask…"_ There was something in Gnarl's tone that made Naruto wary.

"I have the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed within me. Kurama was once part of the first Tower Heart. He just swore allegiance to our cause," Naruto explained.

"_A valuable source of Evil Energy, my lord. I will select the least idiotic Browns to search for the shards and the other Minion Hives," the Minion Master reported._

"**Gnarl is right. You will need the other Hives to become a true Overlord," **Kurama agreed.

"What are the other Minion Hives?" T=the young Evil Agent asked.

"_Minions reproduce in the Hives. There are ancient magical spells implanted within the Hives that mold the Life Force of fallen foes into new Minions. Currently, the Brown Hive is within the Tower. The Red Hive, which allows you to command the fireball chucking Reds is missing. We are also missing the Green Hive, so no assassin Minions and the Blue Hive. Blues are the healers, spies, and are the only ones that can swim."_

Naruto blinked at Gnarl's explanation. "You're telling me only part of my army can swim?"

"_Browns sink faster than you can say 'Elves are extinct'. Reds are simply extinguished. Greens flail a bit and curse the existence of everything that isn't you." _Gnarl admitted.

"Get on that," Naruto commanded. "And get Giblet to get a portal to Hinata's Compound open. I need to see her."

"_Giblet dig for da masta!"_ A minion shouted into the magical communication link.

"**It is good to see Giblet is still as dumb and enthusiastic as ever."**

Naruto shrugged at the Bijū as he watched Giblet's portal materialize. There were too many unanswered questions. Naruto swore to get to the bottom of all these mysteries. As he experienced the odd 'tug' of being magically transported through space, he wondered what kind of stir he would cause appearing in the Hyūga Compound.

The Overlad blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust. His upper-body mind had been formulating a simple outline of their heritage as Overlords. Naruto would then lead into his eugenics plan. As his vision returned, his lower-body brain promptly took over.

It wasn't every night he saw Hinata wearing a very, very thin lavender lace chemise. She had her arms crossed under her chest, which only demonstrated how well _developed _she was. Since the lingerie was so thin, there was almost nothing left to Naruto's imagination.

He giggled happily at the sight before him. Hinata was _pissed, _but somehow that just made her hotter.

"_I love you Giblet,"_ Naruto communicated with the Forgemaster Minion.

"_Giblet do good for masta?"_

Naruto unabashedly gave Hinata's toned body a thrice-over. _"Giblet did very good."_

"I hope you have a good reason for being here, Naruto-kun," Hinata practically growled.

The voice emanating from the extremely beautiful Overlady in front of him snapped Naruto out of his funk. His lower-body brain spared _just_ enough blood to his upper-body brain for Naruto to speak.

"Hinata, we can give birth to a God."

The Byakugan Princess stared in shock at Naruto for a few moments before eloquently answering Naruto with a shout of _"EHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here goes chapter 2!

I usually don't like GIANT WALLS of Exposition, but this situation made them necessary. I'm pretty pleased with the backstory connecting the Overlord series of games to the backstory Kishimoto created for the shinobi world.

Before anyone says anything, yes, I'm making joint Overlords. Yes, one of them is Hinata. Do I care if you hate that? Not really. Personally, I think I've made them both twisted enough to make their Evil Overlord credentials pretty good.

This is also a harem fic. Naruto and Hinata's 'Subordinates with Benefits' are as follows (in order of 'recruitment): Fem!Haku, Merialith (OC Elf Queen. Hey, if you can find me a legit elf woman in Naruto who is _explicitly stated to be an elf_ then we'll talk), Tayuya, and Shizuka. I'm going to include spots for two others, so a poll is going to be up on my profile soon. There will be an "Other" choice.

The following women are automatically disqualified:

1\. Hanabi, Kin, Temari and Sakura: Plot reasons. Hanabi is too young anyway.  
2\. Kushina: Dead and not coming back. I know she's one of the hottest women in the series, but I don't do NaruIncest. (Karin is on the poll, but I feel there is enough separation on the Uzumaki Clan tree for her to work)  
3\. Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, etc: I'm a teacher. Those generation gaps and teacher/student relationships creep me the hell out.  
4\. Tsunade/Mei, etc: See above. Also, plot.

Please review. Reviews are life. Flames are highly amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat on Iruka-sensei's desk as he watched his classmates wail and panic over the news of Mizuki's brutal death. He imagined the terror they'd experience at discovering that one of Mizuki's murderers was in the room with them! The image of the door being beaten down and the insects he was surrounded by fleeing for the hills was priceless. In fact, it was the third best image he'd seen in the past twenty four hours. Second, was Mizuki burning to cinders.

First, oh man! First was definitely Hinata in that nigh-transparent chemise. He was certainly looking forward to seeing more of that!

'_Speaking of which…where is the Overlady?'_ Naruto thought. He always seemed to remember that Hinata arrived early. His ponderings on Hinata were interrupted as one of the other girls, Fuki Naruto thought, stomped up to his position at the teacher's desk.

"Why are you smiling? Mizuki-sensei is _dead!"_

Naruto sighed and put on his 'charming mask'. His smile lost some of its intensity as his eyes softened. "Mizuki died brutally. We can only hope that his killers answer for their crimes," Naruto said gently. He held eye contact. The girl, who Naruto thought was utterly forgettable and not worth his time, blushed at the gaze. "I'm simply choosing to remember the happier memories surrounding Mizuki-sensei."

'_Like poisoning him, dousing him in oil, and watching Hinata set him on fire…'_

"O-Oh," Fuki squeaked out. Her blush wasn't entirely due to Naruto's falsely intense gaze, but due to embarrassment. She slinked back to her seat.

"_Kurama! Do you have any idea where Hinata is?"_

"_**Forgive me Naruto-dono, I cannot detect Hinata-dono. My sensory abilities allow me to detect negative emotions. I cannot sense any negative emotions connected to our Overlady."**_

"_Crap! I wonder where she could be? And could you share that negative emotion sensing thing with me?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**I would be happy to serve you, my Overlord,"**_Kurama replied.

A young man Naruto had no desire to even be aware of squawked an indignant, "Hey!" near the door at the back of the classroom. The outburst followed a collective gasp of shock that finally convinced Naruto to pay a little bit of attention. He smiled as the object of his lust and respect strode purposefully towards the teacher's desk. Hinata was not wearing her usual jacket. Instead, she had shed the offensive article of clothing and was now wearing long-sleeved mesh armor. The mesh armor extended past her wrist and appeared like fingerless lace gloves with a loop around the middle finger of each hand. Over the mesh armor, Hinata was wearing a black combat vest with purple accents.

'_Very lovely, Hinata…" _Naruto thought approvingly as she stalked towards him like a lioness eyeing a particularly delicious wounded gazelle. Unfortunately, Naruto was not the only student, male or female, eyeing Hinata. _'I will have to _convince _those fools to back off from what is _mine.'

Naruto's plots were rendered completely moot once Hinata reached the desk. The Overlad's witty comment about Hinata's change in appearance never had an opportunity to leave his mouth.

Hinata grabbed the back of Naruto's head with both of her hands and drew him into a fiery kiss. Naruto decided to take advantage of this singularly glorious occasion and returned the kiss with every ounce of fury and lust he could muster. Which, given how _absolutely gorgeous_ his Evil Counterpart was, might have been enough to weaponize.

There was one slight problem. There was nowhere near enough physical contact! Naruto's hunger implored him to revel in the reality of Hinata. The Overlad ensnared Hinata and pulled her close. If the initial contact between Naruto and Hinata could be described as 'crashing', then the current embrace was akin to an asteroid impact.

Naruto felt Hinata's tongue slip between his lips. With a normal couple, such a passionate kiss would likely be an awkward symbolic gesture of the conjoining of their desires and their hearts. The Champions of Evil wielded their tongues like swords, thrusting and parrying in a quest for dominance and to collect every solitary ounce of pleasure possible.

Kurama had also upheld his promise. The Kyūbi was feeding Naruto the information of the negative emotions of those around him. Disapproval, anger, green-eyed jealously, shameful lust all swelled within the room. It only made Naruto's enjoyment of the moment all the more potent. The Jinchūriki craved acknowledgement of all kinds. Envy, hatred, lust…all fulfilled Naruto's needs. The class either wanted what Naruto was currently experiencing or was repulsed by it.

Regardless, they **all** acknowledged one fundamental truth: Hinata was _his_.

"_**My Overlord, pick her up and place her in your lap. Follow that up by kissing her neck,"**_Kurama suggested helpfully. _**"I have been sealed within women for over a hundred years and have observed them as part of the Tower Heart for millennia."**_

Naruto acted on the encyclopedic advice from the demon sealed in his gut. His hands streamed down Hinata's contours like water. As Naruto's hands wandered, more flashes of scandalized anger, jealously, and shock filtered through Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions. It only heightened Naruto's arousal at the moment.

His hands reached their destination. Naruto gripped Hinata tightly and pulled her up into her lap. He broke the kiss, to Hinata's evident and powerful disappointment, just long enough to make teasing eye contact.

"So, yes?"

"Less talking," Hinata ordered. Naruto happily obliged and followed Kurama's advice. The Overlord-in-training was rewarded by a moan escaping the Overlady-in-training's lips.

Alas, all nearly perfect moments must come to an end. "Y-You **perverts!"**

Naruto would recognize that shriek anywhere. Haruno Sakura just had to go and ruin the mood. _'I'd kill her if I knew I could get away with it right now.'_

"_**Master, if I still possessed my Yin-half, I would offer a genjutsu to use,"**_ Kurama once again acted as a font of sage advice and well-wishes.

Naruto's level of 'turned-on' soared when he felt Hinata leak actual Killing Intent for the moment being ruined. The young man's libido had just hit 'Damn the Torpedoes!' level.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Hyūga Hinata! What are you two _doing?"_

The Overlad just barely heard Hinata whisper hotly, "Nearly each other."

If anyone but Iruka had been sending Naruto such a challenging glare, he would have laughed. However, Iruka was one of the few people who truly cared about Naruto. "Uh, sorry, Iruka-sensei…We kinda got carried away…"

"I'm happy you two have entered into such an obvious…mutual relationship," Iruka said diplomatically, but Naruto recognized that part of the teacher was legitimately happy for his blond-headed student even if he was a bit angry. "I am going to have to ask you two to stay after school. Everyone else, back to their seats! This incident will be addressed."

The class filtered back to their seats. However, several of the young men in the classroom started giving Naruto a slow-clap ovation for his monumental accomplishment. Today was officially awesome, Naruto declared.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata waited outside Iruka-sensei's office after class. The pair of Evil Trainees had caused quite the stir with their enthusiastic display. Naruto had earned respect from some of his male classmates, enmity for various reasons from others, and apathy from Shikamaru. Hinata would likely have to violently dissuade a few of the male classmates and take _corrective_ measures against a few female classmates.

It amused them to no end.

"I have a question, Hinata." Naruto continued to grin at the multitude of memories the day had created.

"Why did I say yes to your plan that way?" Hinata asked with a playful smirk. Naruto nodded with an equally playful smirk. "Vision is a turn on. You have a plan that extends for generations. Most men, most _people_, can't even plan the rest of their day. Everything you talked about last night…it showed that you aren't just planning your day. Naruto-kun, you're planning the fate of _generations_."

The Overlord smiled. He knew that Hinata likely had some long term plans as well. She had mentioned his plans, in a roundabout way, in a play for a bit of dominance. Naruto would _press_ her for information once they returned to the Tower. His commentary on Hinata's turn-ons would have to wait.

Iruka emerged from the office and summoned the two 'love-birds' into his office. He shut the door and took a seat. "I want to start off by saying that I have absolutely no problems with your relationship. Naruto, Hinata...first relationships are always defined by intense emotions; the good and the bad. I want to know if you are prepared for whatever can happen."

"We're kinda new at this," Naruto pointed out. Hinata was shocked to see that his answer wasn't entirely a mask. There was a good deal of truth to it.

"Which is why I want to have this conversation," Iruka said firmly. His tone had warmth to it. Hinata sat silently and simply watched the interaction. Naruto had said that Iruka was his most precious person, as Hanabi was to herself.

Iruka smiled in a comforting manner as he continued. "First, how long have you two been in your relationship?"

Hinata immediately knew that Naruto wouldn't have a very good cover story, not with Iruka. So, she stepped in to start the cover story. Naruto was smart enough to pick up and follow along. "It has been about…a month. We weren't sure how my Clan would react…so we h-hid it."

"Yeah," Naruto picked up seamlessly. "I'm not exactly what most people would consider 'noble'. I think today was just all that pent-up energy escaping."

"Well," Iruka said as he collected his thoughts. "I certainly didn't know you two were…involved. I am impressed with your subtlety. It is a valuable shinobi skill. However, the display you two 'put on' today made many of your fellow classmates uncomfortable. I ask that you keep such things private in the future."

"So…you're not _mad?"_ Naruto asked.

Iruka simply sighed. "I'm not _that_ mad. Naruto, you know I try to look out for you. That's what I'm doing here."

Hinata blinked as she half-listened to the conversation. Iruka-sensei was more concerned about keeping Naruto and Hinata _safe_ from the 'hardships' the pair had constructed to hide their true natures than punishing them. She heard that their punishment was to answer some fairly awkward questions about how far their relationship had progressed _physically_.

'_I can't believe he's this devious! Iruka-sensei is trying to embarrass us into slowing down while _encouraging _us to develop the relationship!'_ Hinata thought in surprise. After twenty minutes of advice, questions, and well-wishes, Iruka let the two leave.

"So, that's Iruka-sensei," Naruto 'introduced' Hinata to the teacher that Naruto truly knew.

Hinata laughed at Naruto's tone. "He is more devious than I expected. I'm sure his line of questions would have worked on anyone else."

"Where do you think _I _learned it from?" Naruto countered. Hinata shrugged as she conceded the point.

"We need to head to the Tower," Hinata whispered. "I used my Byakugan and discovered some information."

Naruto nodded as Hinata contacted Giblet. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him towards the portal to the Overlord's Tower.

"My, my Hinata-sama…how very bold of you…" Naruto teased.

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you _ever_ again?" Hinata countered in a harsh tone.

"Yes," Naruto admitted defeat. "Have I mentioned you become a new and exciting kind of hot when you get angry?"

Hinata simply rolled her eyes. They passed through the portal and were greeted by Gnarl.

"Welcome back to your proper abode, oh masters of all that is Evil!"

The two Overlords nodded at the Minion Master. Naruto took the lead, glaring at the seemingly-immortal creature. "How has the lifeforce harvest gone?"

"Beyond our wildest nightmares, sire!" Gnarl revealed excitedly. "We had slaughtered one of the hives of those gloriously disgusting worm-things, before realizing that there were _eighty-six_ more! And the one we had just committed a wonderful bout of genocide against was the smallest!"

"That's good news," Naruto admitted. Hinata nodded approvingly. "How many Brown Minions do we have?"

Gnarl rubbed his weathered hands together. "Active? Six thousand! We have enough lifeforce to create at least ten thousand more!"

"That number could help us take Konoha in a night if we were clever," Hinata confessed. "We wouldn't be able to _hold_ onto our territory for longer than an hour, though."

"What's the point of conquering a place if you can't dominate it?" Naruto agreed.

Hinata nodded. "In a way, the team selections will benefit us."

"Great, so we aren't on the same team?" Naruto asked, receiving a negative shake of the head from Hinata. "Who are we stuck with?"

The Overlady sighed in annoyance. "The good news is that Iruka-sensei has complete faith that you will pass. He has already recommended you for a team with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"You'd think Iruka-sensei would do me a solid and not foist those two on me." Naruto looked up to the arched-roof of the throne room. "Who are you with?"

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino," Hinata confirmed. "It seems there will be at least one of our teammates that won't be forced to tragically give their lives for the village."

"If Sakura and Kiba can keep their mouths shut and their _hands to themselves_, only Sasuke will die gloriously for the memory of his clan and his village."

"As I was saying," Hinata took command. "We can use our separate teams to scout for future domains, Minion Hives, allies, or other methods of increasing out power."

"That's a good idea, but do I really _have_ to be stuck with Sakura and Sasuke?"

"You'll live," Hinata admonished. "Besides, they might give you an excuse to kill them in 'self-defense' someday."

"We can hope. At least we have a chance to build an empire and find more Minion Hives," Naruto tried to take solace in the positives.

He was _totally_ going to murder his teammates in their sleep though.

* * *

Hinata was trying desperately not to laugh at the absolutely pitiful glare she was receiving from Haruno Sakura. In a way, her efforts to be threatening were almost endearing.

Like a one legged puppy barking at a lioness.

The Haruno girl had taken a strong dislike to Hinata for 'sullying' the reputation of kunoichi by engaging in such a passionate display. Worse, in the sad little girl's mind, Hinata had chosen _Uzumaki Naruto_ over Sasuke. If it was known how much Hinata despised Sasuke and his lack of vision, Sakura might attempt murder against Hinata.

'_Wouldn't that make Naruto-kun's day? He'd be freed from being trapped with her. We might even be on the same team? Naruto would not doubt 'rush' to my 'defense', more like race me to land the killing blow…I know it is more advantageous for us to be separate, even Naruto knows that, but it would be nice.'_

"Next, Hyūga Hinata! Please report to the examination room!" Iruka-sensei called out. Naruto and Hinata's eyes met. They didn't need to speak. Naruto and Hinata could read entire messages in each other's eyes. They had a connection.

The literal psychic connection didn't hurt, either.

"_Hinata, blow them away. Put them in their place."_

"_I want to get this finished quickly. The reaction to your Steel Doppelganger should be amusing."_

"_Probably. I'm sure Iruka-sensei will be proud,"_ Naruto replied.

Hinata didn't respond. Naruto smirked at their little play for dominance. _'Speaking of dominance…I can't let Haruno's little display go unanswered.'_

Naruto normally would have smirked at the sudden release of tension Hinata's exit had created. The two Masters of Evil had the entire Academy off guard. However, he decided to play a bit of a game. Naruto turned around and _smiled_ at Sakura.

"Sakura," Naruto said in the friendliest tone imaginable. Somehow, Naruto's kind tone made his _proper _murderous glare the single most terrifying moment of Sakura's life. "I know you're very prim and proper. The moment yesterday probably shocked you, but there's something you need to know…"

Sakura was locked in place. Even 'Inner', her split hyper-aggressive personality, was donning the brown pants. "W-What is that?"

"A couple of things…First, I know the Team Assignments. We'll be spending _a lot of time together,"_ Naruto revealed. Sakura paled and Naruto simply continued. "Second, Hinata is my girlfriend…"

There was a _growl_ in the telepathic link. _"Hinata…are you trying to make me lose focus? I'm in the middle of a threat here!"_

"_I'm bored. The Academy Three jutsu are so elementary. I mastered them when I was six. Your threat is so much more entertaining. Almost as much as toying with your hormones."_

Naruto nearly rolled his eyes. He mentally stuck his tongue out and was rewarded with a husky laugh from the Overlady.

Sakura, by this point, was starting to get _very_ nervous. "H-How did you find out?"

"_Hinata is my girlfriend,"_ Naruto repeated to see how quickly Sakura would catch on.

"Oh," Sakura squeaked out nervously. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she mustered a frayed edge of courage. "T-That doesn't e-excuse her acting in a way that embarrasses kunoichi."

The friendly front Naruto was putting forward died a horrible, fiery death. It was the kind of death Gnarl would unleash upon a baby seal orphanage. "Haruno Sakura, if there is anyone here who is a _true_ kunoichi, it is Hinata. She's stronger than you. She's faster than you. She actually knows jutsu. Hell, I'm sure you're not surprised that I'm _very _aware that Hinata's the very definition of womanly…something that can't be said for _many_ of the so-called kunoichi. The most important fact is that she has the _guts_ to be a kunoichi. Hinata knows what she wants, knows she has the strength to get it, and _has_ done whatever it takes to get it."

The fangirl couldn't believe how much Naruto had just said. She also couldn't deny the as he built up Hinata, Naruto had completely torn Sakura down. He also wasn't finished. "As I said, we will be spending a lot of time together in the future. I _hope_ that you won't wind up as _dead_ weight."

"I-I hope so too," Sakura surrendered.

Naruto's cheery personality returned as he thanked Sakura and turned around.

"_Listening to you simultaneously worship me and tear down Sakura was the second most fun I've had in the Academy," _Hinata communicated with Naruto.

"_**My Overlord, shall I give more advice on how to please the Overlady sexually? I foresee that you will benefit from that advice later."**_Kurama cut in helpfully.

"_Hell yes you can, Kurama!"_

Uzumaki Naruto, descendant of Overlords and Kage, stood proudly in front of Iruka-sensei and Suzume-sensei. He had passed all of the tests nearly flawlessly. Hinata and Naruto had abused their psychic link to ensure Naruto passed. Occasionally, Hinata would send through _powerful_ and _suggestive_ thoughts to distract Naruto so that his scores wouldn't be perfect. The only thing that had been aroused during the Written Test was Naruto when Hinata described a few of the other chemises she owned.

Now, all Naruto had to do was complete his ninjutsu exam. The henge and kawarimi were easy enough. Naruto's issues with the Bunshin no jutsu were well known. Iruka-sensei was looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Alright, Naruto. Get the Bunshin and you'll get your hitai-ate," Iruka willed his student to success.

"I still can't get the Bunshin down," Naruto admitted smugly. "However, during a few _excursions_, I found something better! Hagane Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The 'Hagane Bunshin no Jutsu' was just one more lie Naruto was telling the world. The Steel Doppelganger was as much a jutsu as Sasuke was a Senju with impeccable comedic timing. Which, to say, was the most hilarious and blatant lie in the history of the Konoha Academy. Naruto, with a bit of coaching from Kurama, called upon his Magical Prowess and materialized three Steel Doppelgangers in a protective formation around him.

Suzume-sensei's jaw dropped. "T-That's a Hiden Jutsu from the Shiripuru Clan of Iwagakure! H-How did you learn that?!"

'_Huh, so it _does _exist,'_ Naruto thought.

"Trade secrets, ma'am," Naruto answered blithely.

"I believe that's enough to pass, Naruto." Iruka looked at his compatriot hopefully. The other teacher nodded numbly. Iruka launched into a proud speech and gleefully gave Naruto a hitai-ate. The boy left with a jaunty salute and strolled out the Examination Room.

"_All too easy,"_ Naruto announced openly through the telepathic link.

Gnarl's twisted and ancient thoughts filled the psychic hotline, _"Well, master….you know the saying! Evil always triumphs because Good is dumb!"_

"_Exploiting Heroic Stupid is going to be so much fun,"_ Hinata added.

Naruto sighed. _"Are you sure it is too late for me to murder Sasuke and one of your teammates so we can be on the same cell, Hinata?"_

* * *

Naruto was strongly considering having Giblet open a portal directly under his feet so he could escape this terrible purgatory. As Naruto had fearfully hoped was untrue, despite Iruka-sensei and Hinata confirming it, Naruto was a member of Team Seven. He was trapped with the brooding prodigy and said prodigy's fangirl.

'_At least Sakura is suitably terrified,'_ Naruto mentally grumbled. Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem afraid of anything and was mostly avoiding Naruto out of indifference rather than fear or disgust.

"_Gnarl! I will need to kill later. How many of those Grub-things are left?" _Naruto reached out psychically.

"_It is always good to sate your lusts! Bloodlust is as important as old-fashioned sexual lust! Don't worry master, the extermination will be nowhere near complete by the time you return! The little buggers are fighting back! Not very well, but the Browns aren't going to be bored anytime soon!"_

Naruto acknowledged Gnarl and cut the link. The silence was beginning to chafe Naruto's senses. His own annoyance at the team assignments was bubbling forth in a frothy tide.

"Where **is** this guy?" Naruto cried out. He needed an outlet.

Sasuke snorted. "I was wondering the same thing. This is not an efficient use of our time."

"M-Maybe this is part of a test?" Sakura added nervously. It was simultaneously hopeful and fearful. The kunoichi was hopeful that it would impress Sasuke and fearful that it would anger Naruto.

"That's…a good theory," Naruto reluctantly agreed.

The Uchiha actually nodded. Sakura fought the urge to squeal. The simple nod was the most positive form of acknowledgement she had ever received from Sasuke. _'So, Sasuke likes serious kunoichi! Well, if he wants serious, I'll give him serious and seriously hot! SHANARO!'_ Inner Sakura added. For once, Sakura openly agreed with her split personality.

"So…" Sakura started to speak again. "W-What skills do we specialize in?"

"Traps, mind games, and my Hagane Bunshin no Jutsu at the moment," Naruto admitted partially. His skill in Minion command, psychic communication, the Evil Presence spell he was learning, and his increasing interest in bukijutsu remained secret. The slight admission was a bone to see if he could get his cellmates to reveal more. _'Heh, cellmates, I like that description. This assignment is pretty much a jail sentence anyway…'_

"I know four Katon jutsus, I'm skilled in shurikenjutsu and taijutsu, and **will** awaken my Sharingan," Sasuke declared.

'_So cool,'_ Sakura mentally admired Sasuke's determination and skill. "I-I will start trying to learn genjutsu. Daddy is a retired ninja and will start training me soon."

"At least that's something," Naruto groused. Maybe the other members of 'Team' Seven could be upgraded from meat-shields to pawns. _'Who am I kidding? I'm not _that_ good yet. I need to tone this down and get a handle on my emotions. Any Jonin would destroy me. Most _Chūnin_ would destroy me…'_

"_Sadly, your assessment is accurate, my lord. We will need to expand your training and work on your mastery of Evil Energy,"_ Gnarl added cautiously.

"_When I get back."_ Naruto rubbed his temples. _"Hinata, how are things on your end?"_

* * *

Hinata acted every ounce of the shy and demure Hyūga heiress as she finished allaying Kurenai-sensei's concerns. "N-Naruto-kun did not pressure me into wearing this outfit, Kurenai-sensei. The…acceptance…of our relationship has just filled me with confidence. My new outfit is a s-symbol of my desire to become a new woman. I-I have to be confident in myself, _all_ of myself, and this is a way to show the world that I'm more confident."

"I understand," Kurenai said gently. She couldn't say much as her own choice in attire was designed to accentuate her own beauty.

"Is there anything else, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked politely.

Kurenai shook her head. "No, you are free to go. I am looking forward to seeing your new confidence and how it impacts your abilities as a kunoichi."

Hinata smiled. "I, well, I'm sure I'll surprise you."

The two women parted ways. Hinata was pleased with the Jonin-sensei she was assigned. Kurenai was a freshly promoted, but determined Jonin. She would definitely be a powerful asset for developing Hinata's shinobi abilities beyond those of the Hyūga Clan. Hinata was also pleased that her teammates were aware of boundaries. Shino was driven by logic and a greater need for emotional control than the Hyūga expressed. In fact, Shino's emotional control made the average Hyūga look manic. The initial concern about Kiba turned out to be mostly unfounded. Yes, Hinata knew that the Inuzuka Genin looked at her with barely contained lust. However, it was not as sickening as the lust Yoshinori had possessed for both Hinata and Hanabi. Kiba had the good sense to acknowledge that Hinata was in a relationship with Naruto.

"_Hey, you may be surprisingly hot now, but I know when there's an occupied sign somewhere. I'm not going to sniff to close around a bear trap,"_ Kiba had told Hinata when she had confronted the Inuzuka about his leering before Kurenai had arrived.

Hinata sighed in relief when Naruto made contact. _"My situation is much better than I expected. Shino appears as neutral as we projected. Kiba knows where the __boundaries__ are, but is sitting 'comfortably' on the edge. I don't think either us will have to put him in his place right now."_

"_That's a relief. We have too much work to do to worry about a horn dog."_

"_That was a terrible joke," _Hinata groaned. Naruto responded with the psychic equivalent of poking Hinata in the ribs playfully.

"_But you think it's funny. Huh, Huh?"_ Naruto continued to toy with Hinata.

Hinata finally relented and laughed. _"Yes, it was funny. You know, Naruto-kun, for a Master of Evil, you can be rather cute at times."_

From his spot in the Academy, Naruto blushed. _"C-Consider it trying to have good publicity for making the occupation easier!"_

Hinata laughed again. _"I will be returning to the Hyūga Compound to see Hanabi. When you _finally_ meet your Jonin sensei, meet me at the Tower tonight."_

As Hinata cut the psychic connection, she felt Naruto's elation. She was careful to make sure that Gnarl was not accessing her thoughts before she considered the nuances of her budding alliance with Naruto. She was intrigued by his potential with Evil Magic and his shinobi abilities. He was also everything the Hyūga and practically every other man she had ever encountered wasn't and could only dream of being.

'_Is it such a bad thing to consider the alliance a relationship?'_

* * *

Naruto giggled as he imagined what Hinata could possibly want to 'talk' with him about at night…in the Tower…

Sadly, Konoha seemed to have poor timing. The door to the room slid open and a Jonin peered in. He was masked and had his hitai-ate covering his left eye. Naruto noticed that there was a well-worn, but well-loved, copy of Icha Icha Paradise in one of the Jonin's Flak Jacket pockets.

"My first impression is…you all need to speak up a bit."

"Enough to comment on your fine taste in literature?" Naruto perked up.

The Jonin flashed a thumbs-up. "You're a bit young, but whatever! Meet me on the rough in five minutes."

"He must really think we are amateurs," Naruto commented. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. The team made it to the roof in two.

"I think we should get to know each other a bit better!" The Jonin said.

"Um, sensei…how should we do that?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Okay, how's this?" The masked man began. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like 'reading' and other things. I dislike unpleasant things. My hobbies are rewarding. I have dreams."

'_We learned almost nothing about him!' _The three Genin lamented. Naruto added to himself, _'I wish I had Green Minions to infiltrate his apartment.'_

"Well, miss, get us started," Kakashi commanded.

Sakura took a deep breath to control the urge to declare that her everything revolved around Sasuke. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies include playing trivia games and studying. I dislike…" Sakura paused and fought the urge to admit she disliked how Naruto terrified her. "people who make fun of my forehead and spicy foods. My dreams…are to prove my worth as a kunoichi."

"Not bad," Kakashi said neutrally. "Next, blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The Overlord announced. _'You scrubs can refer to me as Master, Overlord, or Naruto-dono.'_ "I really, really, really like my girlfriend and partner Hinata. I also like ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes to heat water for instant ramen or the fact I'm not gawking at how hot and clever Hinata is right now. My dream…well…I think I'll keep my plans for world domination secret."

"_Ha! They think that last part is a bad joke."_ Naruto announced.

"_Sometimes the best lies involve the complete truth, Master,"_ Gnarl confessed.

Hinata joined the conversation while Hanabi was counting for 'no-Byakugan-hide-and-seek'. _"Misdirection is a valuable shinobi skill."_

"_**Do your plans for World Domination have an active role for my abilities, Naruto-dono?"**_Kurama asked hopefully.

"_Yes to everyone."_

"Finally, the Uchiha." Kakashi motioned to Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like few things and dislike even more. I don't have hobbies, I have routines. They revolve around growing stronger so that I may fulfil my ambition to restore the Uchiha Clan and kill a certain man."

"Oooo…That's ominous!" Naruto added. Strangely, everyone recognized that it wasn't entirely mocking. There was a tiny shred of something (incredibly) vaguely resembling respect somewhere…deeply… hidden in the blackest, most inaccessible depths of the statement.

"Now that we're all 'comfortable' with each other! I have one bit of news left! Tomorrow morning, we'll meet for some survival training!"

The Genin looked up. Naruto was the first to speak. "Okay, a few things. One, what time do you want us to show up? Two, what time will you _actually_ show up? Finally, what is this 'survival training' really?"

"You all will arrive at seven a.m. I will show up shortly thereafter. This survival training is your _real_ test. Of all those who graduated the Academy, sixty-six percent will _fail. _So, yes Naruto, tomorrow really is survival training. We shall see if your dreams of becoming shinobi and serving the Leaf can survive my test."

"We worked too hard! That's not fair!" Sakura shouted. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. Sakura may have studied academically, but she hadn't directed her efforts towards keeping herself alive when the shit hit the fan.

"The only fair that exists in the shinobi world arrives at the Rinne Festival," Naruto snapped. After his life, he was acutely aware that there was no such thing as fair. "What you consider 'fairness' is decided by the winners."

Team Seven frowned at Naruto's tone, but could not deny that his statement was accurate.

"This has been fun!" Kakasahi said with either genuine enthusiasm or the greatest use of sarcasm in the history of any sentient species to ever walk the surface of the world. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning for your survival training!"

Team Seven couldn't separate fast enough. Naruto was about to head straight home when Iruka-sensei arrived to check on him. The budding Overlord of All Things Evil had grand designs to set in motion, but he could always make time for Iruka-sensei.

'_Would Iruka-sensei give a speech as he accepts the position of Daimyo?'_ Naruto wondered with a smile. Conquering the world was going to be so very rewarding.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he entered the Tower Portal Giblet had placed in Naruto's closet/training room. The Overlad was strongly considering moving permanently into the Tower. Naruto's ambitious nature meshed far better with the Tower than the dingy apartment provided by the Third Hokage. The future conqueror of the world, known and unknown, could not live in a _hovel_.

Naruto simply wanted more! His life had been deprived of nearly everything, even simple acknowledgement, until Iruka-sensei, Hinata, and Gnarl had entered his life. Naruto would build on those foundations. He would carve out an eternal legend, preferably with Hinata and Iruka at his side.

Hinata was waiting in the throne room wearing some form of robes. "Good evening, Naruto-kun."

"Good evening, _Hinata-sama,"_ Naruto's response was teasing, but held an edge of affection.

Hinata caught the affectionate edge. Gnarl's lack of reaction was either infinitely comforting or infinitely worrisome. Hyūga were masters at reading body language. The fact Hinata could rarely read the hateful imp was worrisome.

"There are several things we need to discuss _in private,"_ Hinata commanded everyone in the room.

"So it seems," Naruto agreed. "Gnarl, Giblet…remain here."

Hinata turned on the balls of her feet and walked into a nearby room. Naruto followed her, entirely cognizant of his earlier conversation with Kurama.

Gnarl was a threat. His goal was to divide Naruto and Hinata to ensure that there was only one Overlord.

Naruto shut the door behind him. Hinata turned around, her Byakugan taking on the nature of steel. "There are four privacy seals in this room. Activate the two closest to you."

"Of course, _Hinata-sama,"_ Naruto continued to tease Hinata. It was a successful cover from Gnarl's feeble attempts to spy on their 'moment'. "These…are pretty simple…"

"Simple?" Hinata was observing all around her. Gnarl was greatly annoyed that the seals were blocking his attempts to observe the Overlord candidates. Naruto's relaxation betrayed his understanding. Hinata had observed Naruto for some time. The Mizuki encounter had merely proven her suspicions. "These were made by the most advanced Hyūga Seal Masters."

"Guess I'm a real Uzumaki then," Naruto boasted. He traced the outline of the seals, but knew Hinata was giving him an odd look. "That's the one part of Mizuki's lessons I paid attention to, even if I had to do it from outside after he tried to kick me out."

"Regardless," Hinata tabled that conversation for later. "We have to figure out how to deal with Gnarl."

"Kurama has warned me about Gnarl. That little imp is trying to turn us against each other. Evidently, there can be only one Overlord."

Hinata turned to face Naruto. The Uzumaki heir and the Hyūga heiress sized each other up. "Luckily for us, I'm an _Overlady._"

"Score one for gender equality," Naruto agreed darkly. He loved seeing this devious side to Hinata. "We are going to need to work out a believable excuse to get Gnarl to accept the current situation."

The Overlord suddenly flashed an utterly feral smile. Echoes of his triumphant laughter hung to the air like fog. "War. I'm afraid we're going to have to go to war. Gnarl hasn't given us the Gauntlets because he can't trust us not to go 'soft' and form an equal alliance. There will occasionally have to have pitched battles to achieve some measure of 'dominance'. The pitched battles will also give us valuable knowledge on how to control large groups of Minions. Once we gather enough power and knowledge, we'll put that little imp in his place. If he's still in a position of power in the future, he will do everything he can to corrupt our _child_ and turn our son or daughter's power against us. He's probably been responsible for the downfalls of many Overlords before. He's a threat. We'll need to remove that threat as soon as he is no longer needed. Our _family's dynasty_ has no use for sedition or betrayal: only total and unquestioning obedience."

Naruto had expected a few things after his declaration. He expected Hinata to comment on the necessity of 'war' to keep Gnarl off balance, keeping their ultimate goal secret, or even add her own flair to the plan. In fact, Naruto had somewhat smugly been awaiting Hinata to more or less praise the plan. She had mentioned vision was a turn on earlier.

What Naruto had failed to realize was just how much a turn on vision truly was for Hinata.

The True Mistress of the Hyūga let an animalistic growl escape her throat as she pounced across the divide. Naruto was partially prepared for the ferocity of Hinata's attack. He was utterly unprepared for the possessiveness and _need_ in Hinata's rather sensual assault. The kiss from earlier was such a pale imitation of _this_ kiss that it was practically translucent. The Academy kiss has basically been Hinata's attempt to regain some of the momentum after Naruto's God-hood plan. One of the emotions that poured through the fiery kiss was respect. Hinata's respect wrapped tightly around her burgeoning lust like razor wire.

Naruto ran a hand through Hinata's hair. He then gripped Hinata's hair tightly and pulled back. "So, is this the first battle?"

"_Fuck you,"_ Hinata snarled and pushed Naruto back as she freed herself. She had a wild look in her eyes. Naruto only smirked at the look. It was _hot._

"Gladly," Naruto countered. Naruto was completely unprepared, yet gain. Hinata slipped forward and under his fighting stance. The Overlord expected his 'opponent' to target his torso. Instead Hinata hit some of the tenketsu and pressure points in Naruto's lower body. Naruto collapsed as he lost feeling everywhere below the belt, _except_ for his aroused second mind. Hinata's mastery of magic was quickly demonstrated as she created restraints of pure energy.

"_**My Overlord, I believe we are losing…I can reopen your tenketsu, pressure points, and break the restraints. Shall I do so?"**_Kurama asked respectfully.

"_Are you _insane?!" Naruto countered harshly the moment Hinata landed on top of Naruto…and slipped a hand into his pants.

"Do I have your attention?" Hinata teased as she gave some _attention_ to Naruto. The Jinchūriki moaned in animalistic joy. He hadn't realized it at first, but Hinata's 'opening salvo' was designed to _intensify_ the sensation of her current demonstration of 'bōjutsu'.

"Oh my god…" A gasp escaped the young man's lips.

"-ess, Naruto-kun. You forgot the most important part. Godd**ess** not God…" Hinata leaned in close and whispered seductively in her ally, partner, and current 'prisoner's' ear. "As I am benevolent goddess…"

Naruto would have snorted in disbelief if he wasn't too busy trying not to melt under Hinata's ministrations.

"I will give you three boons." Naruto shuddered with release as Hinata finished speaking. She removed her hand and used her chakra to evaporate Naruto's seed. "That was the first."

"_**Now, sire?"**_ Kurama asked.

"_Not yet, let her finish. I think she's going to be generous again."_

"Second, you need to increase your abilities quickly. We have to be equals for our plan to succeed. I will have a jutsu for you tomorrow. The jutsu will vastly increase your offensive capabilities."

"Third?"

"Your sensei, Kakashi, failed one of my clansmen two years ago. I talked to him about the exam," Hinata revealed. She went on to explain the nature of the Bell Test.

"_Kurama, free my left arm,"_ Naruto ordered. The Bijū quickly obliged and the corrosive Evil chakra burnt away Hinata's restraints. Naruto countered by pulling Hinata towards him. The kiss was a distraction as Kurama restored the use of Naruto's legs.

_-CRACK!-_

Kurama had decided to make a statement and shattered the final restraint. Hinata broke away from Naruto with shock in her eyes. The Overlord pushed Hinata off and 'wind-milled' to his feet. "Shall we spar?"

Hinata laughed and dropped her robe revealing a black chemise similar to the one Naruto had decided was his official 'Happy Place'. She slid into a Jūken stance. "Let's."

Naruto barely heard Hinata's agreement as he was focused on the hem of her dress migrate 'north'. "Playing dirty…good!" The Uzumaki Overlord was not the most attentive student in the Academy. His focus was always on what could personally benefit him the most. He took pride in knowing the details of his future subjects. For example, he knew that Hinata would absolutely wreck him in taijutsu if he wasn't about to cheat his ass off. It also pleased Naruto that Hinata believed in the same measure of fairness as he did. Fairness was decided by the winners.

"_Kurama! How much of your chakra can I handle right now?"_

"_**With the seal in its strongest stage, only a small amount…Any larger amount may trigger the safeguards inside the seal to warn Konoha of any 'outbursts'."**_

"_Give me as much as you can," _Naruto ordered. The Bijū quickly complied. A red aura surrounded Naruto's slowly altering physical form. The blond hair atop the young man's hair grew longer and stood straight up as a result of the sheer demonic power radiating from his core. Hinata pouted as Naruto's eyes became red with an animalistic split pupil. The Hyūga heiress would readily admit she had grown fond of the natural icy blue hue of Naruto's eyes.

'_Though,'_ the Hyūga heiress thought. _'he certainly looks the part now and I can __**feel**__the power he possesses. We'll be able to deal with Gnarl sooner than I imagined…'_

Hinata's active Byakugan provided her with a split second of warning. Naruto's, and Kurama's, flared as he launched himself at Hinata. A direct assault against a Hyūga was foolish.

"Steel Doppelganger!" Naruto cried out. The magical runes appeared around the young Overlord and manifested six of the solid steel constructs. Hinata struck the first with a Jūken assault. Pain slipped down her arm from the impact. However, the chakra in her strike disrupted and destroyed the clone.

'_I can't take many hits from those!'_ Hinata gasped as she dodged a series of strikes. It was fortunate that the Steel Doppelgangers did not have their intelligence equal their strength. Their offensive abilities were mechanical, but rough. A skilled fighter could easily read and avoid the assaults. The real Naruto appeared suddenly in front of her. He smirked as he pooled the Bijū chakra in front of his crossed forearms. A roar exploded from his lips alongside the explosive chakra. The range was far too close for Hinata to attempt a Kaiten. Naruto's Bijū-enhanced chakra washed over her. Instead of burning her skin, it simply kept going. Her Byakugan let her know immediately what Naruto's target had been.

"That chemise was expensive!" Hinata spat. She was furious. Still, she possessed enough of her wits to press her advantage. Naruto had paused to 'take stock' of the effects of his attack. The only reason Hinata was not going to kill him for gawking at her naked form was that his awe outweighed the lust in his eyes. That wasn't to say either was a minor portion of the gaze. Her attack hit home…but only destroyed a Steel Doppelganger! "How?"

"Kurama is practically an encyclopedia," Naruto admitted from above Hinata. He landed a few feet in front of the Hyūga beauty with a flourish and a smile. "Did you know I've pranked a few Hyūga before? _This_ is how I got away with it!"

Naruto threw a pouch down at his feet and a flash erupted. Hinata cried out as her Byakugan was temporarily overloaded and shut down. Her cry became a gasp as the remaining Steel Doppelgangers locked her into place.

"Like I said, my favorite Bijū," Naruto began. _**"Thank you, Overlord."**_"is an encyclopedia. I refer to this knowledge as the _Kurama Sutra!"_

Hinata felt her pulse quicken, but not entirely in desire. This situation potentially encompassed several of her fears. One fear was being powerless and at someone's mercy. The second was being taken advantage of by a man, even one she respected. Hinata had almost no experience in anything remotely sexual. The extent of her knowledge was hearing female members of the Hyūga, whether they were born Hyūga or brought in from the Taketori or the other 'feeder' clans, lament how unsympathetic and honestly uncaring Hyūga men were as lovers. Yoshinori , the Elder whom Hinata murdered years ago, had also soured Hinata's view on sexuality. She had heard rumors that the late, _hated_, Elder had viewed Hinata and Hanabi as potential 'toys'.

'_I refuse to be someone's _object_!'_ Hinata thought in a red haze. She was fully prepared to leap into the air and use her legs to choke the life out of Naruto out if he went through with such a betrayal.

"Just as you are a 'benevolent' Goddess," Naruto began with mirthful emphasis on the 'ess' in Goddess. He got on his knees in front of Hinata before continuing. "I will be a benevolent God. Though, there are only two boons I have. I don't have a jutsu to exchange for yours, but I can inform you how to defeat my little pouches."

"W-What?" The reaction shocked Hinata into inaction. She even stopped pooling chakra to destroy the Steel Doppelgangers. There was something in Naruto's visage that prevented any resistance as Hinata felt Naruto lift up her right leg.

"Quid pro quo," Naruto murmured as he placed a tentative kiss on her exposed thigh. Hinata gasped as she was overtaken by surprise and anticipation. Her skin flushed as Naruto indulged his lust and his prankster nature in equal measure. As Naruto's teasingly advanced, the furious red haze bled away into a relieved white haze. The anticipation churning within her core could be described in a single word.

"Uzumaki," Hinata hiccupped as the sensation of Naruto's ministrations lingered not only on her exposed flesh, but all the way to the center of her being. The whirlpool of desire increased in intensity.

Intensity, as a very concept, failed to describe the sheer overwhelming nature of the moment that followed. Naruto eased his index and middle fingers into Hinata's pristine womanhood. The Uzumaki was richly rewarded by the husky moan that accompanied Hinata's rolling hips. The two Evil masterminds reveled in the new sensations.

Hinata gasped as Naruto put Kurama's advice to sublime use. The young man's tongue slipped between the folds of her maiden's flower. Previously, Hinata had taken pride of being in complete control of all she surveyed. At this moment, the lack of control and foresight added to the enticing allure of the moment. The Byakugan Princess had completely misjudged Naruto's intent…and willingness to pursue an equal partnership.

Her breath came in quick shallow gasps as desire set her every nerve aflame. She had no idea when the Steel Doppelgangers had vanished, but her newly freed hands discovered purpose. Her right hand cupped and kneaded her breast. The additional stimulus was pushing her deeper into the intoxicatingly sensual depths of sensory overload. Indulging her conscious desires for control, Hinata's left hand found its way to Naruto's golden locks. Her caresses provided encouragement for Naruto to continue his questing explorations of her supple southern valley.

If Hinata's mind could grasp onto the wisps of coherent thought, she would have confessed to her elation at the rare miscalculation. Those smoky remnants of thought were violently dispersed by the powerful physical explosion that elicited an uncontrolled scream of pleasure and a flash of star-specked white that overpowered even her blessed eyes.

She had been so very wrong and nothing else had ever felt so _right._

* * *

Hinata wanted to maintain her façade as long as possible. If Konoha continued to underestimate her, they would not be prepared for the revelation of her power when the time came. The scratches and bruises from her 'encounter' with Naruto remained as blemishes on her otherwise flawless skin. Her teammates and sensei would react in the obvious manner. Shock and anger would dominate their response…and it would be aimed at her clan. Hinata would let a few words slip that would point the righteous indignation at a few troublesome idiots that thought themselves overly important. Meanwhile, Hinata would remain the delicate flower. Her awakening as a _liberated_ Overlady would remain undiscovered.

'_It is almost too easy,'_ Hinata thought carefully. She wanted a few thoughts to herself. The psychic link maintained by Kurama was useful, fun even, but Hinata's mind was one of her few sanctuaries. There were times that she needed to relax in the sanctity of her own mind. Hinata wondered if any of her annoyance leaked through the link as she saw Shino approach. It was easy to tell that he was concerned. That was understandable, but there were other 'tells' that even an Aburame could not hide. The sunglasses, the years of emotional conditioning, and personal attempts to control his emotions failed Shino.

He just couldn't hide the wisps of nervousness approaching a pretty girl.

"Hinata-san, I…hope that your injuries are not too severe," Shino said cautiously. Hinata continued to play her role as the shrinking violet. Inwardly, she was trying to squash a sense of optimism that Shino would remain at a respectful emotional distance.

"No, I will be fine. I was in a…a rather 'intense' training session last night to prove my worth for my position," Hinata confessed. She was being utterly truthful. It was just that the session was intensely sexually charged and the position was that of joint Overlord with Naruto-kun.

"I have always been impressed by your work ethic. Why? It was always above and beyond the other kunoichi-candidates. That is to be commended…and supported."

"T-Thank you," Hinata responded as her role demanded, but inwardly she was seething. For one thing, Shino had been paying closer attention to her than Hinata had been aware of. That brought up uncomfortable questions. Uncomfortable questions meant that Shino was possibly a threat.

And threats had to be removed.

"I know there are few options available to safeguard you from the cruelties of your clan," Shino said with impressive emotional distance. "The Aburame clan is willing to extend any help you require…including emancipation."

Emancipation was simply a neutral word for 'emergency marriage'.

"I-I doubt that will be necessary, Shino-kun," the Overlady wanted to gag at being forced to lead Shino on. "It is…sweet of you to offer such a p-political difficult solution."

Hinata hated her role as the delicate flower. She was the Overlady. Hinata was and will be a conqueror. So, she reached out to the one person who acknowledged and encouraged her Darker Impulses.

"_Naruto-kun, we may have to _remove _Shino…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, two very annoyed Genin prospects were waiting at Training Ground Three for their third teammate and their sensei. Uchiha Sasuke continually flexed his hands as they rested near his shuriken holder. Haruno Sakura was trying to be productive as she stretched. They were both seething at the tardiness of their sensei and teammate.

Fortunately, their teammate was only fifteen minutes late. More importantly, he brought breakfast.

"I found out about Kakashi-sensei's test," Naruto declared. "I know exactly what his head games are, how to counter them, and how to pass."

He created two Steel Doppelgangers and handed the constructs of evil magic and hell-forged steel the still warm food. Naruto's teammate's stared at the food with something akin to longing. They were also aware it was unlikely they could beat the Steel Clones without destroying the breakfast. "This test can be easily passed, but I ask for one thing in return."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked in a tone that was the polar opposite of his Elemental Affinity. "Be your pawns in 'World Domination'?"

Naruto knew that Sasuke was being sarcastic and attempting to demean the Academy's 'Dead Last'. His annoyance became a simmering anger as Hinata's psychic messages filtered into the back of his mind. The Overlad snorted. _'If Sasuke is anything like Madara or his other ancestors, there is no way he'd accept being a pawn. I really need to find a way for the Uchiha to die 'Heroically' on a mission. Sasuke's death won't give my parents or Kurama justice for the atrocities of October Tenth, but it would be a start.'_

"_We need to keep Shino under observation,"_ Naruto focused on Hinata for a moment. _"I don't like unknowns."_

"_Agreed,"_ Hinata confirmed. _"I've had admirers before, but Shino and his clan have political avenues to make our situation dangerous.'_

The Overlord acknowledged Hinata's point. He promised to speak with her at the Tower that evening. Focusing on the physical world, Naruto met Sasuke's eyes. He easily slipped into a cocky smile. "Like you'd agree to that. What I want today is for you all to follow my lead. You want to pass, I want to pass," Naruto gestured to both of his cellmates. "This is mutually beneficial."

"Naruto…you are a different person from what you were in the Academy. Who are you really?" Sasuke asked. Instinctively, Sakura drew physically closer to Sasuke. Naruto's earlier threats terrified her. She needed protection.

"I'm a person who had to hide because of the bad memories of the village."

Sasuke and Sakura weren't sure how to respond. They knew Naruto's birthday and the explanation made sense. It was just that Naruto likely wasn't lying, but refusing to reveal the full story.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed. "We'll work with you today."

Sakura nodded in agreement, but wavered on accepting the food. "Kakashi-sensei said not to eat…"

"That's one of the head games I mentioned," Naruto pointed out. "Hungry people don't think straight. The whole test is to make us work _against_ each other when we should be working together. I'll be the first to admit, this team has…issues. Here's another deal. We all try to get into a position to make Chūnin as quickly as possible. One or all of us gets promoted; this cell is no longer an issue. We merrily go our separate ways. "

"That…sounds reasonable." Sakura admitted. She liked the idea of getting promoted so soon after making Genin. It would be a personal accomplishment _and_ show Sasuke that she was a serious kunoichi worthy of his attention. The prospective Team Seven ate their breakfast. Naruto lamented the fact that he hadn't added a slow acting poison to the meal.

'_That's actually a terrible idea,'_ Naruto thought glumly. _'That still wouldn't get me on Hinata's team and there'd be no way to pin the crime on some patsy like Shino, Hibachi, or some other idiot.'_

The meal dragged on for _two and a half hours_ as Kakashi continued to be horrifically late. Still, he relayed the information Hinata had provided. The wayward sensei finally arrived and grinned at the silent students.

"Good morning, I hope you haven't been waiting too long," Kakashi said glibly.

The Jonin was pleased at the withering glares he received. That meant everything was still going according to plan. There was a slight problem in the way his potential Genin were holding themselves. Kakashi was an expert Jonin. He could read people, especially fresh-faced Genin, exceptionally well.

Team Seven didn't look like they were hungry. At all. The little cheaters had eaten breakfast! Kakashi wasn't sure if he should be proud of their independent thought or angry that they disregarded his suggestion-disguised-as-an-order.

"Now, kiddos, I'm going to explain the nitty-gritty of this little test," Kakashi said as he produced two bells and an alarm clock. "The goal is for you all to collect a bell before the alarm on my clock goes off at noon. Those who don't have a bell when the alarm goes off…well…"

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

It took a second to realize that Sasuke had actually already started pulling his weight. Kakashi likely would have kept quiet until prompted. "Anyone who does not have a bell will be sent back to the Academy. Before you protest, this is **my** test with **my **rules."

Naruto's information clicked with the Genin. "So, when do we start?" Naruto asked to keep the momentum going.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Now. Make sure you come at me with intent to kill. You rookies won't even get close to a bell if you don't."

Naruto immediately threw down one of his pouches. Kakashi was impressed by the spread and composition of the pouches. It was a semi-traditional contact-activated smoke bomb, but Naruto had added various metal shavings and tatters of storage scrolls. The chakra reacted with the remnants of the scroll. The ruined scrolls flared with chakra for just a moment. It was as unconventional as the boy's mother and father. Kakashi was proud.

He was also proud that his Genin used the cover and retreated. It wasn't the kind of teamwork he was looking for, but the brats were off to a better start than most teams.

Stage two commenced as Kakashi idly pulled out his copy of Icha Icha. _'Let's see how they react to this little ploy.'_

In the nearby woods, Sasuke was barely paying attention to Kakashi's little show. The Last Uchiha was glaring at Uzumaki Naruto. "You were right. How did you get all this information?"

"Inside sources," Naruto responded. "Let's just say, I _plied_ Hinata for information."

"_I don't think that word means what you think it means,"_ Hinata hopped in psychically.

"_Ha! That's what you think!" _Naruto countered. _"I'm sure you'll agree that I used my tongue _very_ rhythmically last night!"_

Across Konoha in Training Ground Twenty-four, Hyūga Hinata tripped as she realized that her fellow Overlord _had_ used his tongue rhythmically. Fortunately, she quickly covered her fault as 'focusing her Byakugan on a specific lead'.

Back with Team Seven, Naruto laughed as quietly as he could manage.

"So, we really do have to work together to pass," Sakura somewhat lamented. A very, _very_ strong part of her wished that Kakashi's bluff had been Kami's honest truth. She'd be freed of the looming terror that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto. "Do you have explosive tags?"

"Sasuke…I **always** carry the tools for maximum destruction with me," Naruto assured the Uchiha. Inwardly he added, _"I'm mostly talking about you, Kurama. I really want to see you cut loose someday soon."_

"_**Thank you, my Overlord. It is my fondest wish to bring death, ruination, terror, a deficit of good movies and excess taxation upon your enemies,"**_ Kurama said reverently.

"_Excessive taxation?" _Naruto wondered.

"_**Consider it a fee your subjects pay you for the right not to be instantly vaporized by a series of tragic Bijū-bomb related accidents."**_

"_I like the way you think!"_ Naruto praised his tenant. He was also half paying attention to Sasuke's not-all-that-bad plan. Verbally, Naruto added his two cents. "As long as that copy of Icha Icha isn't caught in the crossfire."

"It's _porn_," Sakura growled.

"No, it's _good_ porn!" Naruto countered. Team Seven decided that arguing over the merits, or lack thereof, of the Icha Icha series was _not_ worth risking their careers over. It was time to earn the right to keep their hitai-ates.

* * *

Kakashi flipped the page in his book. Honestly, the Jonin was starting to get worried. Naruto or Sasuke should have stormed out of the woods by now to challenge him for a bell. Sakura should have followed Sasuke to secure a bell and her position as Sasuke's 'partner'. This was definitely not meshing with the usual procedures of the Bell Test. Kakashi looked out into the woods and used his considerable experience, tracking skills, and basic hearing to pinpoint where Team Seven was.

His heart and mind were stunned. It almost sounded like the Genin were working together. If they could pull it off…

Kakashi was actually hoping that Team Seven would be the team he finally passed. He owed too much to Sensei and Obito to not be the one to train Naruto and Sasuke. One of the reasons he had been so harsh on the other teams was so he _could _have a shot at teaching Naruto and Sasuke. Fortunately for Team Seven, Kakashi envisioned them as shock troops. A possibility that minimized the…complications…Naruto's Hagane no Bunshin provided for stealth operations. The three Bunshin were charging out of the forest and making an unholy racket.

'_Where did you learn that technique, Naruto? You are almost under constant watch…'_ Kakashi wondered as he sidestepped a very mechanical strike. Sasuke suddenly appeared from the treeline and launched a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu at the metallic clones.

Kakashi's moment of hope dimmed as the fireball hit the center Bunshin. The moment of disappointment became a moment of 'oh shit, finish the handseals!' as the explosive tag on the back of the Hagane Bunshin activated and turned the Steel Clone into a torrent of molten projectiles. Kakashi managed to substitute away in the nick of time.

The Jonin was surprised when Sakura threw a few smoke bombs to disguise Naruto and Sasuke's approach. The throw was about three seconds too slow, but it was a valiant attempt for a rookie. Kakashi got a good look at the two boys and their strategy. In all honesty, they weren't really covering each other perfectly. It was a passable coverage distance, right out of the manual. The son of the White Fang was hoping for brotherhood, but that could come later.

Naruto and Sasuke exploded from the smoke and launched into a taijutsu battle. Kakashi simply smiled. "You two have already shown off ninjutsu, so we'll skip Lesson Two. Ninja Art Lesson One is taijutsu. Good news and bad news, boys. First, the good news: neither of you is awful. The bad news is that…" Kakashi emphatically emphasized the point he was about to make. The Jonin caught a punch from Naruto and used that as leverage to throw the boy a good twenty feet. He blocked a kick from Sasuke. Kakashi flipped Sasuke, who didn't have time to correct his fall. Sasuke landed on his face with a thud and a grimace.

"You aren't on my level," The experienced shinobi taunted the two boys before jumping in the air. "Nice try, Sakura."

"We're getting one of those bells, _sensei_," Naruto growled. The Overlord-in-Training, much like his two cellmates, would have been perfectly happy if Kakashi's ploy had been absolutely true. Naruto would have loved nothing more than to be free of Sasuke and Sakura. Sadly, Naruto had learned several things in his time with Hinata. First, she only lied when it suited her purposes. Hinata believed her…their…purposes would be best served if Naruto and Hinata were on separate teams. It would allow them to cast their net wider. Second, subtlety and misdirection were incredibly valuable. He had managed to coast beneath people's notice for several years. The institutionalized neglect had given him a great deal of latitude. As a shinobi, Naruto would have no such leeway. He would have to tone down some of his darker impulses in order to avoid being crushed by some of the more powerful shinobi. Even with Kurama's chakra, he wasn't sure how he would fair against certain Jonin. Finally, and most important to the teenager, Hinata was at her sexiest and most appealing when she was being devious.

"_Are you sure it's too late for us to kill our teammates and be in the same cell?" _Naruto pleaded over his link with Hinata. He also had instructed Kurama to shield the messages from outsiders.

Naruto could sense that Hinata was coming up with a plot. _"I may have an idea, but it won't be us on the same team. I'll need to run it by you later."_

"There are only two bells," Kakashi interrupted Naruto's conversation with Hinata. "That means only two of you can pass."

Sakura looked down her nose at the Jonin. "What if we get something that's just as valuable?"

Kakashi arced his visible eyebrow. Naruto snickered. "A shinobi needs to be able to exploit any opening and use anything as leverage. You seem _awfully_ attached to your reading material."

"So, three items of value, three of us…We help each other get something before the alarm. You train us as shinobi," Sasuke pointed out icily.

"Well, this test is over then." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Congrats on passing, meet here tomorrow at one after your ninja registration."

"That's it?" Naruto barked. "All of that and you just calmly pass us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi didn't get his usual act, so he settled for getting his Genin a bit riled up in a different way. "Team Seven, the first team I've ever passed by the way, you are dismissed."

Sakura started celebrating and dashed over the Sasuke. She began asking the visibly confused Sasuke for advice on how to improve. The Last Uchiha was considering dispelling a jutsu because Sakura hadn't used the word date in any of the nineteen questions she had asked.

Naruto for his part had already started his departure after Kakashi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. He was annoyed that Kakashi had announced one of Naruto's first triumphs in such an anticlimactic way. Still, he had passed the True Genin Test. The Plan had truly begun. Now, it was time for the Overlord to cast his net, and his shadow, wide.

The gates of the world had been cast open. Soon, Naruto would have it all. _"Hinata will stand at my side…and those who wish to live will bow to us in servitude or kneel in subjugation. There will be no middle ground.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter three! A few housekeeping notes.

1) The poll is still open. I will keep it open until the Wave Arc. I have a pretty unique idea for how this will go.

2) If you are interested, I have a trio of challenges up on my profile.

I'd greatly appreciate feedback. Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

Gnarl may be ancient, but he wasn't stupid. The two Overlord Candidates were trying their best to be secretive and disguise their cooperation. It was a good sign that the two were attempting subterfuge. Misdirection and secrecy were vitally important at this stage. As much as Gnarl chaffed at the need to remain skulking in the shadows, the hellspawn knew that geographically Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata could not act openly yet. That meant their cooperation was necessary for their long term success, perhaps even survival.

'_I miss the days when the Overlord could slip away and build a power base by enslaving the frontier,'_ the nigh-primordial Brown lamented.

There was just one detail about the cooperation that filled Gnarl with the not-at-all-fun sort of dread. Naruto and Hinata's 'relationship' was _blooming._ The Minion Master nearly gagged at the realization.

'_If those two keep going like their going, I foresee all sorts of disgusting deviancy polluting the Dark Domain! They could act _altruistically _towards each other! Or worse, fall in actual love!'_

His inborn nature, Gnarl's very purpose for existing, was pulling him in two directions. On the one hand, Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata were the only two viable candidates for the title of Overlord. Sure there was small-e evil in abundance. It was just that the two current candidates were by far the best…and yet they still possessed several worrying signs. The situation had to be rectified somehow…

* * *

Naruto was well aware that Hinata was using her considerable assets to control the pacing and length of their encounter. He was also well aware that she was exceptionally angry about the Shino situation. The two Overlords were well aware that if Shino and the Aburame pressed that the Hyūga Main Branch wouldn't hesitate to free themselves from Hinata's yoke.

"I am working on the loyalty of the Cadet families. That will provide us with a solid base…and political power…"

"They would no doubt raise an unholy racket at their beloved heiress being married off against her will," Naruto added. Hinata nodded. "If the old fossils in the Main Families try to put down the uppity cadets, they'll be endangering Konoha's shinobi forces…"

"Exactly," Hinata agreed. "That still doesn't keep the Aburame from pushing Emancipation."

"Politics…they are going to force us to accelerate our plans."

Hinata nodded and walked over to the desk in the Tower Office. "Luckily _this_ will help. Most of the Cadets will join us when we make our move…and this is their first offering: the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto caught the scroll thrown by Hinata. He read the details carefully. After a few joyous exclamations and the hatching of several plots, Naruto graced Hinata with a brilliant smile. "I'm going to have to think of a suitable way to repay this."

"I need to vent," Hinata suddenly declared. "The Browns have found two more of those Grub Tunnels."

Naruto nodded. "Let's go vent…I'm sure you won't be too offended when I win."

"It isn't wise to try to press my buttons," Hinata challenged Naruto's flippant comment. "Our little game may take a very dangerous turn."

"Danger is far more thrilling. I can tell…I can tell you're enjoying the razor's edge we are dancing on right now," Naruto confessed. "Everything you feel, it's heightened. I know you are loving it as much as I am."

Hinata growled and stormed off. The feral intensity caused several emotions to awaken with animalistic fury. _'I bet that's Kurama's influence,'_ Naruto thought. The other emotions were conflicting strongly. They were also very powerful. _Naruto's_ emotions were a glorious mix of respect, lust, and amusement. To be blunt, Hinata made Naruto feel _alive_. On the other hand, _the Overlord's_ emotions were a worrying mix of rage and desire. The desire wasn't just the _fun_ kind of desire where Naruto wanted to rip Hinata's clothes off and see if she was a screamer. Naruto was also wary of the desire to strike out against Hinata and break her.

For now, the respect and lust were the strongest emotions. Uzumaki Naruto swore to remain the dominate personality. He remembered Kurama's History Lessons. A pattern was forming in Naruto's mind and he didn't like it.

* * *

Hinata had activated her Byakugan a long time ago. The Overlady-in-training had seen a flash of Naruto's internal emotional conflict. No one but Hinata would have caught the moment. Her Hyūga training, psychic…and growing emotional bond with Naruto was all that even _hinted_ that Naruto was under the same conflicting emotional boot heel.

She wasn't exactly thrilled that such a powerful bond had been created…with such equality and speed. The only person Hinata had ever allowed past her emotional defenses was Hanabi.

Now was definitely not the time to ponder such an opening. The Minion Master and 'servant' of the Overlord could not have survived the thousands of years he claimed without the ability to read people. Gnarl was a _threat_ and likely had Hinata and Naruto under constant observation.

The Overlady emerged from her poorly-lit alcove. She had done a bit of research, but she needed more time. Still, it was time to prepare for a bit of slaughter.

"Naruto," Hinata greeted her…partner…regally. She was pleased by Naruto's reaction, painted as it was with respect and lust. Hinata was still proud of her ability to create such a reaction.

"Are you ready?" Naruto questioned. Hinata responded with a silent nod. "Time to remind Gnarl of who is in charge around here."

It was simple to find Gnarl, even without relying on Naruto's connection with Kurama or Hinata's Byakugan. The Minion Master was in the Netherworld Tower's throne room.

_Their throne room_.

"Gnarl." Naruto's voice was imperious. The unbelievably ancient and cruel minion nodded in approval.

Hinata stepped in gracefully, but domineeringly. "We will soon be operating independent of each other. It is time for you to provide the means for us to properly control the Minions."

"You may be premature in asking for…"

The protest was interrupted by a small clap of thunder. Gnarl's aging body barely registered the Hyūga ninjutsu slamming into his form. The attack was vicious, underhanded, and excessive. Even as his bones and nerves screamed in agony, his mind was delighted. _That_ was a proper reaction!

"Gnarl, you serve us. We ask for your advice when we need it. We **demand** your subservience at all times," Naruto hissed as he caught the conniving Minion by the ear.

"I…" the word came out as a broken gasp. "I feared you were _soft_, but that fear has been replaced by a proper fear…you two are ready."

Hinata and Naruto exchanged a pleased look. It was the first thing Gnarl had done right in days.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was growing in appreciation of Hinata. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was a more…complex technique than the magical Steel Doppelganger. Hinata's gift had allowed Naruto to simultaneously study sixteen different books on the laws of the Land of Fire, Konoha, and the interaction between the Daimyo and the Hokage. Hinata had provided the means for Naruto to grow rapidly in power, knowledge, and experience.

His partner was truly formidable.

Naruto would need a formidable partner and competent, _ruthless_ subordinates to recreate the world as it should be. Hinata's political contacts would be beyond useful.

Yet, all of Naruto's grand designs could be undone because Shino couldn't man up and approach Hinata himself. He was using his family's position to secure what he wanted. Sure, Naruto thought, it was suitably planned to ensure success. There was just no way Naruto could be satisfied with such a victory. The Uzumaki felt it was hollow. It wasn't earned. He had secured his alliance and cemented his current…arrangement…with Hinata through his own efforts. If Shino succeeded, his bond with Hinata would be brittle and hollow.

'_She would kill him in weeks,' _Naruto thought with a grin. There was a moment where Naruto considered the benefits of having Hinata 'emancipated' by the Aburame so she could subvert the clan.

Despite the benefits, the Evil Manipulation of the Aburame wasn't something Naruto was truly considering. He had grown oddly possessive and emotionally invested towards Hinata. At his core, Uzumaki Naruto was a breathtakingly lonely young man.

'_I…think that is why this idea is so pants-shittingly huge,'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the documents in front of him. There was an incredibly obvious method to derail or, at a bare minimum, throw off Shino's plan to take via politics what he couldn't claim from simply manning up in the Academy.

"_I just hope this doesn't take a Bijū Bomb to my partnership with Hinata…"_

Naruto and his favorite subordinate so far were both aware that Naruto's thoughts very un-Overlord-y. A flash of worry set Naruto's synapses alight. What if Kurama was reporting to Gnarl?

"_**There is no need to worry, my Overlord. In the distant past, you would have been rightfully concerned. The Tower Heart and Gnarl have always been linked. We can always detect each other's presence and have a strong psychic bond. Before the Sage of Six Paths separated the Tower Heart, the connection was always active. It has been severed…"**_

Kurama's revelation put Naruto at ease and the foundations of a plan were laid. The Overlad would have to take considerable care to make sure it survived past such an embryonic state. Gnarl wasn't his only enemy.

"_Kurama, any advice? You've been sealed in a whole-lotta women,"_ Naruto pressed on with his original 'mission'.

"_**Every woman is different. Just listen for pleased noises and words,"**_ Kurama said in an amused tone.

"So, this is what impending doom feels like." Naruto couldn't believe that Kurama had just snarked him. He wasn't mad, really. It was the kind of ribbing he'd expected from a friend…if Naruto _had_ normal friends.

And one of the few friends was about to become…beneficial…

* * *

Hinata was always in control. She prided herself on her iron will…even when she was vulnerable.

_Especially_ when she was vulnerable.

This was a new kind of vulnerable for Hinata. Normally, she utterly despised vulnerability. The risks of being exploited were too great. Her works could be undone in an instant. This instant was important to her great works, but the vulnerability was exciting for once.

'_And I am not the only who is vulnerable right now. Naruto is staring into the abyss right beside me,'_ Hinata thought as a rush of adrenaline spread through her being like the cruelest ice water. The anticipation burned in her veins, while simultaneously providing comfort and relief.

The realization buoyed her confidence. If she was going to take this step, it would not be alone.

And she was going to try to enjoy it on as many levels as possible. More than that, she had to maintain some façade of control. A step into maintaining that façade in the face of her bold risk was the use of her Byakugan.

"That smug bastard," Hinata hissed as she noticed the smirk on Naruto's face. The Overlady seethed. A part of her was well aware that Naruto couldn't possibly be aware of her approach. There were no Shadow Clones, minions, or Steel Doppelgängers present.

Control was everything.

"Time to assert it," Hinata declared as she pushed open the doors. Naruto looked up in surprise as Hinata, unable to really control her blush, stormed across the room.

"Hinata? Does this…" Naruto started to ask, but Hinata never gave him the opportunity to finish. She gripped the side of his head and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slightly masculine in its forcefulness. Hinata found herself slightly embarrassed.

"You know as well I as do what this means," Hinata said after withdrawing.

Naruto nodded with a somewhat goofy grin on his face. Hinata found the look endearing. "More than you," he teased. "Obviously, by _fucking_ we're fucking up the Aburame's plans. We're also making our bed and sleeping in it."

"Damn your puns," Hinata laughed. "At least we can make this enjoyable."

The Overlord nodded. "How could I _not_ enjoy this? Uh…how do we start?"

"The…spar…seemed to kick start our previous…encounter…" For the first time since their meeting, Hinata fumbled over her words.

'_She's an introvert, eh? Hinata certainly hides it well.'_ Naruto nodded. "I don't think I could forget that if I took a few blows to the head."

"L-Let's get started then!" Hinata declared with the fire Naruto had become accustomed to. She naturally slipped into a fighting stance.

Naruto did the most natural thing that came to mind…he cheated. He immediately attempted to create two Kage Bunshin. It was an odd point of pride that when he screwed up, he screwed up in a good way. There were four Kage Bunshin that promptly attacked Hinata.

Just like vision was Hinata's turn on, power was one of Naruto's turn ons.

The Overlady proved her power by obliterating the first three clones before they could even complete the first word of a taunt. Naruto had read the fine print of the scroll. He received the memories of his Clones. The memories provided one exceptional detail.

Hinata had blinked.

Naruto didn't think Hyūga _could_ blink. That was the single most shocking thing Naruto had ever experienced. Sure, finding out he was the descendant of practically every major royalty throughout time was huge. Hinata blinking? Now _that_ was a 'What the fuck?' moment of the highest order.

'_Idea!'_ Naruto declared, careful to make sure his thoughts were not transmitted psychically. He created a dozen Kage Bunshin and had them charge Hinata. Naruto's opponent, partner, and object of lust destroyed two…and was caught off guard when all the clones dispelled. The chakra-infused smoke did as Naruto thought and caused Hinata to be disoriented and blink. Naruto took the chance and swung. The punch landed true, but Naruto blanched at the results.

There was a wild look in Hinata's eyes that gave Naruto pause. "Uh, oops?"

"Don't oops me," Hinata said in a tone of voice that made Naruto's hairs…and other appendages stand on end while Kurama laughed in the recesses of his mind. The Hyūga Heiress licked at her bloodied lip.

Naruto wasn't sure exactly what happened next, but he could taste copper on his lips and tongue. Hinata had knocked him to the ground and was fumbling with his belt. The awkwardness was washed away in a haze of hormonal lust. Neither was acting through conscious thought. It was all animal instinct and need. For all Kurama's talk of 'advice', the Bijū and Descendant of the Tower heart was utterly silent.

Hinata pulled away from the fiery kiss and grinned triumphantly as Naruto's she slipped Naruto's pants down. Naruto returned the smirk and tried to work at Hinata's jacket. With a speed and aggression Naruto wasn't expecting, Hinata pinned Naruto's hands to the ground.

"Control," Hinata forced out in a voice thick with need, anxiety and a thousand other emotions as she straddled her mostly willing captive.

"Fuck control," Naruto grunted. His desire was overpowering, as was his own need for control…despite his protests. In an attempt to regain _momentum_, Naruto bucked to knock Hinata off balance. There was a yelp of surprise tinged with the slightest touch of disappointment from Hinata. She was somewhat unceremoniously tossed from her throne atop Naruto. Still, when the pair rose to their feet breathing heavily, there was a smile adorning both of their faces. The enormity of what they were about to do, what they both knew they wanted, enveloped them completely.

"Fuck control," Hinata finally agreed.

There was a frantic and needy removal of the burdens of their clothing. The beginning the desperately lonely Overlord and Overlady had experienced was a moment of pure intoxication. Now, they were suffering from acute withdrawal. In an instant, Naruto and Hinata lowered their walls. Instead of grand posturing and design, there was only animal need. The need for the rush of questing hands and the need for a deeper connection were overwhelming.

Was there any purer connection than such a union?

Naruto and Hinata did something that went against their Evil Destiny. They approached each other slowly and respectfully. The couple met each other halfway _as equals_.

Hinata draped her arms around Naruto's shoulders as he rested his hand on her hips. She smirked wickedly. "You are going to be begging for more of this in the future."

"Oh? So, I thought we agreed to fuck control?" Naruto countered.

The Overlady rolled her eyes. "I'm _taunting you_. Let me add another layer to our fun."

Naruto decided to just go for the fun and squeeze. Hinata yelped at the unexpected contact. The moment of distraction allowed Naruto to make the first move in the new round of their _contest. _He placed a passionate, but completely inexperienced kiss on Hinata's lips.

The kiss was rough, yet Hinata had no intention of complaining. She truthfully had no point of reference to compare the kiss to. Her every experience with Naruto had been pleasurable and she was determined to enjoy this as well. So, she returned the kiss with equal fire.

Both parties were driven by instinct and the wants of their bodies. Naruto let his left hand drift lower to Hinata's thigh. He lifted his lover's, and she _was_ his lover now, leg so he could draw her in closer. The beautiful young tyrant of the Hyūga clan moaned as she pulled at Naruto's golden locks. She broke the kiss long enough to direct a new assault upon her budding needs and Naruto's senses. Disapproval radiated off Naruto like the heat that mingled between the pair. Hinata decided to continue to keep Naruto on an emotional rollercoaster. She had waited long enough and kissed Naruto on his neck.

As a counter to Hinata's game, Naruto made an incredibly bold move. He allowed Hinata to lower her leg. Naruto quickly slid his ring and middle fingers into Hinata's womanhood. Hinata could not help but through her head back and gasped. The sensation was similar to her own private…attentions, but Naruto's unpredictability added a new layer of excitement. Instinctively, Hinata's hands found her way to Naruto's member. Even in her lustful haze, the Hyūga beauty knew she had Naruto's _full_ attention.

Neither Naruto nor Hinata were truly how long they explored each other and the depths of their desires. Their partnership was evolving in unexpected, but welcome ways, and they had become determined to embrace and explore every facet of this opportunity.

"Now," Naruto breathed as if the weight of the moment and the future were both resting on his shoulders.

Hinata nodded. The pair had achieved a powerful psychic connection as they explored each other in their greedy lust. It had served to add an intensity that defied mortal explanation to the moment.

"Now," Hinata verbally agreed.

Naruto's face wavered between superiority and genuine concern. He was eager to show off is _knowledge_, but had no desire to truly antagonize Hinata. "I've heard the first time hurts."

"I've been hurt before," Hinata gazed up at Naruto as he loomed over her. "But, in this case, I'll make sure I don't hurt _you."_

The Overlord and Overlady challenged each other in a verbal spar, but it didn't take away from the heat of the moment. It simply added to the heat of the encounter.

"Th-This is a drastic step," Naruto said as he brushed a strand of Hinata's hair away from her face. He took the opportunity to take in the full majesty of her sweat-slicked body. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

The fire reappeared in Hinata's eyes. In that moment, Naruto knew that no one, save him, was truly worthy of the title of Overlord…or standing at his side at the apex of power. "I will not be sold like chattel or cast out! If I am to 'lose' my maidenhood, I will be **my** choice!"

Naruto gasped as Hinata somehow managed to flip him over. She planted a powerful kiss on his lip and some of her fire transferred into him. Their psychic connection flared and the intensity nearly overwhelmed them both.

It was time. Guided by Hinata's deceptively gentle hands, Naruto was granted access to her body's sanctum. From his position beneath Hinata, Naruto got a clear view of his lover as her back arced in the duality of pain and pleasure.

The psychic connection amplified the experience. The partners hissed as the discomfort and pain faded into the purest expression of pleasure they had ever experienced.

There was no need for words. Naruto and Hinata began to rock, buck, and thrust. Every action added to the symphony of pleasure they were drowning in.

"Nngh," Naruto grunted as he struggled to maintain control. Hinata was equally caught up in the throes of passion and in the elation that this satisfying act has secured her freedom. The pair had forgone protection in their haste.

Fortunately, Kurama was an independent entity and his servitude to his Overlord had granted him some slight leeway with his chakra and magic. The Bijū quickly flared his chakra to _restrain_ the last gasp of Naruto and Hinata's union.

Satisfied and spent, Naruto and Hinata collapsed separately. Both had thought that they would offer a witty comment to outmaneuver their partners.

Instead, they decided to simply enjoy the silent connection.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not sure what to make of his teammates. He would never admit it out loud, but he was beginning to feel sorry for Sakura…protective even. It was mainly because of what he saw in Uzumaki Naruto. In his blond-headed former idiot of a 'teammate', Sasuke was seeing Itachi. He saw the almost instantaneous switches from a kind, charming, even likeable guy to a cold, cruel, and calculating monster. Naruto hid his malicious side incredibly well. Kakashi seemed to buy into the myth of the knuckleheaded Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura had evidently had a traumatizing experience involving Naruto. Sasuke had only picked up on Naruto's monstrous potential because he had known Itachi.

The similarities were distressing.

He wasn't sure when he would be forced to kill Naruto, but if the blond-headed trickster continued down his path Sasuke would do his duty.

It would make excellent practice for bringing Itachi to justice. Yes, Sasuke thought to himself, removing Naruto when the Uzumaki inevitably revealed his true nature would be a boon. It was difficult to keep a smile born of scheming from his lips.

Itachi's façade eventually fell. Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto's did as well. Then, Sasuke would have the perfect opportunity to kill him. Destroying someone so universally mistrusted and generally disliked would be a great political boon.

'_Maybe I could achieve what no Uchiha in history, not even the greatest of us like Father or Madara could…and become Hokage…'_

As Sasuke decided on his course of action, Naruto was weighing the realities of his current path. There was absolutely no doubt in Naruto's mind that his path was the correct one. On the contrary, he couldn't picture marching down any other path. His life was _great. _Naruto had a budding power base, a super-hot and incredibly devious girlfriend/partner and his personal power was constantly increasing.

The Overlord had recently discovered two very important facts. First, he really hated self-important, arrogant shinobi of 'noble' clans that were cursed with a name that started with the letter S. Naruto was going to have at least one son to continue the Uzumaki line. He'd be damned before he had a kid with an S in his or her name. Second, Shadow Clones were _awesome. _

He had teams roving throughout the Land of Fire and a few of the surrounding Countries. They hadn't turned up anything truly world-shattering. At best, they had found some promising leads for future endeavors.

Team Seven _really_ needed to get out of Konoha for some C-rank missions. Naruto deseperately wanted to test his new abilities and make sure the networks his Clones were establishing weren't completely obvious or incompetent. They were extensions of his will. Naruto would not accept mediocrity.

There was one last major potential bonus to higher rank missions. That, naturally, was the very solid chance Sasuke or Sakura would die in glorious combat against the enemies of Konoha. It was only a matter of time before Team Seven cracked. They weren't really a team like Kakashi naively wished. The collection of Shinobi was an alliance of convenience at best. At worst, well…it was pretty much the worst case scenario. Naruto and Sasuke both knew that they were simply waiting for the most beneficial moment to kill each other.

'_Which might be now if Kakashi doesn't show up for today's menial D-rank mission and some basic attempts at keeping Team Seven from killing each other…'_ Naruto thought.

Bored, Naruto activated his psychic links to Hinata and Kurama. _"What's it like to have a punctual sensei, Hinata?"_

* * *

Across Konoha, Hinata was sparring with Shino under the watchful gaze of Yuuhi Kurenai. Hinata's years of practiced emotional masking and Shino's Aburame stoicism hid their newfound dislike of one another. Hinata's dislike was born of Shino's clumsy attempt at taking through politics what he could not have through personal boldness. Shino's dislike, now bordering on hatred, was that of one whose romantic advances had been spurned. His kikachu beetles knew Hinata has…copulated…with _someone. _The Aburame heir had a very solid hypothesis, but there was currently no evidence to back up his theory.

Hinata, for her part, growled _"Not now!"_ across the psychic link. Shino was not a true challenge, but after his bugs discovered she had lost her virginity Shino had been far more aggressive.

And not in the fun 'sex with Naruto' kind of aggressive.

The Hyūga Heiress blocked a strike so textbook that she actually could hear Iruka-sensei explaining how to throw the punch. It was _boring_. In an attempt to end the spar, and liven things up, Hinata put a tiny bit more chakra into her counter-strike than absolutely necessary. The blow wouldn't harm Shino beyond his pride. That, Hinata thought, would be enough. The Aburame would learn that she wasn't a prize to gamble for. As Overlady, she was the ultimate embodiment of Free Will. Her choices were hers and hers alone.

"Excellent spar," Kurenai praised her students. Shino clinched his teeth behind his high collar. Hinata grinned shyly, but inwardly she was feeling _incredibly_ smug. Team Eight listened to a few details of Kurenai's plan for that evening before departing.

"_I have some bad news, Naruto-kun,"_ Hinata groused. _"Kurenai-sensei wants to train us in night tracking."_

"_**Hinata-sama,"**_ Kurama interjected. _**"Forgive my premature question, but your sensei does realize that you are a Hyūga correct?"**_

"_She is aware," _Hinata replied drolly.

Naruto gave the psychic equivalent of a groan. _"At least it is somewhat useful. Kakashi is trying to find a way to get Team Seven to work together. I almost feel bad for him. Kakashi is a cynic who desperately wants to be an idealist. Being saddled with Sasuke's baggage and my baggage isn't helping him."_

"_I'm surprised you admit you have baggage," _Hinata teased.

"_You __have__ been paying attention to me outside of our sessions right?" _Naruto asked.

"_Kurama, explain to the Overlord that he has an ego and to remember I have just as much baggage as he does. I'm going to train with my sister. I will see you tonight Naruto-kun," _Hinata finished and closed the connection.

"_**My Overlord, the Overlady wishes me to inform you that…"**_

"_I heard her, Kurama!" _Naruto laughed. It was so nice to work with someone who wasn't a dumbass. Team Seven and Team Eight _desperately_ needed to have a mission to go south and kill anyone who's name started with S. That would be perfect.

'_Oh well, a man can dream…'_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata stood over a map inside the War Room of the Netherworld Tower. Hinata was pouring over the information Naruto had provided about his Clone's 'project'. Naruto was enjoying the view of Hinata's cleavage her current stance provided.

"This is exactly why I let you ogle my chest," Hinata chuckled. "How soon can you send out more Kage Bunshins?"

The Overlord smirked victoriously. "I already sent out three more teams of twelve. There are a few advantages that come from having a perpetually tardy sensei and teammates who don't want anything to do with you."

"You're far more subtle than people give you credit for," Hinata praised her partner.

It was then that Gnarl decided to emerge from the shadows. "Oh yes, this sort of glorious cancerous infestation is positively Evil! I am very impressed!"

Hinata and Naruto pinned Gnarl in place with a glare. Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata. "That's not even the best news…Gnarl, you'll want to hear this one too."

The Overlady and the Minion Master leaned in expectantly. The Uzumaki Overlord spread his arms wide in an excessively theatrical manner. "I've found a Tower Shard! It's in a run-down shithole known as Wave."

"Wave?" Hinata asked for confirmation. "This…is perfect. A member of the Cadet Branch was working the gates today. A very…nervous…engineer from Wave arrived to seek a C-rank mission."

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke and I are about to crack. We both need a legally acceptable reason to kill people. I believe my impatience will get the best of me. Team Seven will get the C-rank and…"

Gnarl cocked his head to the side and rubbed his scraggly beard. "And, my lord?"

"And Team Eight will have to bail us out when shit goes south. My Shadows in Wave have reported that the Crime Boss Gatō has at least one missing-nin on the payroll. Likely more."

Hinata caught the gleam in Naruto's eye. "You magnificent _bastard. _Those yokels…will _thank us."_

"We might not even have to kill most of them," Naruto agreed.

Gnarl had an inkling what the plan was, but he would leave the Candidates to their own devices. "Is there anything else your Dark Majesties require?"

"Get out," Naruto and Hinata said in unison. The Primordial Minion bowed, with no lack of sarcasm, and departed.

Hinata grabbed a single glass and filled it with wine from a crystal decanter looted from the corpse of an empire older and more glorious than any of the shinobi nations could even hope to match. "A toast, to conquest and pissing off our teammates."

Naruto watched Hinata take a sip before accepting the glass and repeating the gesture. "Shino knows?"

"He can't prove anything yet," Hinata answered smugly.

The Overlord cupped Hinata's cheek in his hand. "Let's give him a bit more evidence. This is definitely my favorite way of defeating our enemies."

"Absolutely," Hinata agreed as she removed Naruto's belt. The two Masters of Evil were not ready to expose their true natures to the world, yet. That glorious moment was coming, but tonight they would settle for laying everything bare between each other.

**Author's Note:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! It has been a ridiculous between my last update in anything and this, but I have a legitimate excuse lol. As I've said in PMs (thanks for staying on me everyone, especially PhazonLordKaito!) and other Author's Notes, I'm a full time teacher. Which means I have NEGATIVE time to write it feels like.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...Now for the part of my blabbering you actually give a shit about...the poll results!

The Subordinates with Benefits Harem will add!

1\. Shion. Everyone's favorite Death-seeing Priestess ran **away with the poll.** She was first with 170 votes.

2\. Samui the Buxom Blonde of Kumo came in second with 149 votes. I know what you are thinking, "Solvdrage, you dumbass. She violates the terms of your own poll. That is a big of a screw up as you actually and legitimately loving your job and not updating every week!" Well, yeah. I guess I am a dumbass, but I have a really cool plan to play damage control lol.

3\. Yamanaka Ino will be 'recruited' into the harem fairly soon! No surprises here that she was one of the other women to get over 100 votes with 109.

Honorable mentions:

Karin got close with 99 votes, but sadly the bitch ain't one to get into the harem (ha! Song reference!). Next up was Tenten with 98. I'm still debating whether or not to go "Fuck it!" and let them join, but I have decided both will defect to NaruHina's Dark Domain. Go go Team Evil!

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy the update!


End file.
